Mystery of the Reverse World
by phantomdare1
Summary: Posted in 2009. A new crime syndicate much worse than Team Dim Sun rises to control Sinnoh, only the Rangers and Trainers can stop them! Will the secrets of the Prophecy be fully resolved? KeithXKate, and other pairs!
1. The Name's Kellyn

When I first started this story, I thought that somehow Kellyn's got to get to the Ranger Union after the game, even though Kate is a top ranger. In this story Kate, Keith, and Rhythmi are 17, and Kellyn's 15. So here's my story. Chapter 1: The Name's Kellyn

The ever so chilly gale went past Kate's face as she was dashing from Shiver Camp to icy lake's dock. Her proud partner Piplup was clinging to her shoulder as the teenage ranger ran to the dock with an Empoleon behind her, ready to help. It jumped quickly into the icy lake, and she jumped on its sturdy back. They were off to the Almia Castle.

As they charged through the many little glaciers that protruded from the smooth blanket of water, a familiar beep came from the Styler. Kate picked it up promptly. It was the Top Operator from the Ranger Base.

"Rhythmi, here," the blond adolescent on the screen exclaimed. "You're close to the castle."

"Thanks, " Kate answered as she dodged a row of whirlpools. "You said there was a fire at the castle, right?"

"Yep. That's what Pamur said when he called us."

"OK."

"Anyway, you're the best of the Rangers here, so it shouldn't be a problem, really."

"Right."

Kate edged closer to an incoming dock, forgetting to close the Styler's screen with a Rhythmi puzzled about why she could not see Kate. She hopped onto firm ground, gave the Empoleon a farewell thanks, and dashed to the steps. _Should be super easy_ , Kate thought. All was well until she came up the last flight of stairs. She gave a quick glance at each of the windows expecting smoke, but there was none. _Was this a fake or something?_ All of a sudden the great doors opened, and a strange figure came out of the ensuing dark.

He seemed to be no more than 15 years old. His lanky feet summed up his height that was almost comparable to Keith's. His hair was rather shabby at the back, but was rather smooth in the front. His face wore a content smile, as if he had already done something. On his right arm was a Fine Styler… All Kate could do was look at the strange boy in bewilderment as he stared back as well.

"Whoa…" his amazement overcame him. "Are you Kate?"

"Yes…" Kate answered with great discomfort.

"The name's Kellyn," the boy said with great pride. A Chimchar snuck out from behind and grinned at Piplup.

Then Rhythmi's voice came up again.

"Kate?"

"Oh, sorry," Kate apologized. "But why is this Kellyn guy here at the castle?"

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you that the new Top Ranger was coming to help deal with the fire. Looks like he's done the job already. Erma said that you should be his mentor…"


	2. Off to Sinnoh

**Chapter 2: Off to Sinnoh**

"Wait, wait, wait," Kate recollected her thoughts, "Me… mentor… to him?"

"Look," Rhythmi answered with calmness. "She thought that you could set an example for Kellyn."

 _You've got to be kidding me_ , Kate thought. She saved the world a few times, yes, but she always had to put herself in danger to do so, even when it meant hurting herself, and Chairperson Erma wants _her_ to mentor _Kellyn_ , and teach him to be as risky as her? She didn't think so.

"All right," Kate sighed with a slight hint of contempt, "but he should know when and when not to go dangerous."

"Don't worry!" Rhythmi replied with ease. "He's got common sense, but you don't have to take the whole burden. Keith is his mentor, too."

"And you haven't told him yet."

"Well… Yeah…"

"You know what? I tell him when I get back to the Union. Kate over and out."

"Wha?"

"Yes, Keith, you are to help me help Kellyn become a Top Ranger."

Keith was staggering on the Operator's counter for support. Kate was sternly looking at him with her hands at her hips, and Kellyn was off the range of hearing them while flirting with an Operator nearby.

"Look," Kate calmed Keith. "It'll be okay, just don't start teasing him. He's new here."

Keith nodded in agreement, and he walked towards Kellyn to talk to him.

-The next day-

"Keith, here is your mission."

Keith was straight and tall as he faced Chairperson Erma.

"You are to go straightaway to the Sinnoh Region to investigate the activities of a new crime syndicate: Team Galactic. They seem to be abducting Pokemon similar to how Team Dim Sun did. You should stop by Sandgem Town to talk to Professor Rowan. And don't forget to visit your family there, too. Understood?"

"Yes, mam!"

"Excellent, now off you go."

Keith ran out of the room with Buizel tagging along, Kate and Rhythmi were standing by the escalator. As Keith went down the escalator, he looked back at his friends, sneaking a quick wink to Kate so Rhythmi couldn't see it. Kate blushed for a second and then returned to her original color. Piplup was looking up at Kate, giving a look that it knew what was going on.

Kellyn was playing around with Chimchar outside the Ranger Union Building when Keith dashed out of the headquarters to jump upon a Staraptor that he had captured earlier. Kate and Rhythmi rushed outside just in time to see him fly away. As they entered the building again, Rhythmi looked at her best friend and looked confused.

"Kate, Why didn't Erma assign you this mission? After all, you are the best ranger in the Union."

Kate answered, "Keith has been to Sinnoh before, so he should be more experienced around there than I would."

Kate really didn't want to say that she had to be with Kellyn.

"Kate?"

The two turned to see Erma standing before them.

"I would like to go on patrol with Kellyn, so he can get used to Almia."

"Sure, no problem," Kate answered happily, glad to at least be active at the moment. She ran off to Kellyn. He nodded at her and they each hopped on a Staraptor and flew off.

Keith had been sitting on a Staraptor for what seemed like hours already. He was rather happy to see his parents again, along with his cousin Lucas, who was going to start as a Pokemon trainer really soon while researching for Professor Rowan. Lucas had told him that there were two other kids coming with him on his journey. He didn't remember what their names were, but he only caught the part about the "two other people."

The Staraptor cawed in excitement as the island appeared before them. Keith was excited as well as they dropped down to the beach in front of Sandgem Town. Much to his surprise, there were his parents, along with his aunt and uncle and Lucas. Lucas was jumping with joy as Keith dismounted and released the Staraptor. His mom ran to him and smothered him with kisses and hugs. After a little struggle to get away from his mom, he turned to face his dad.

"You look a lot taller now," he chuckled as he patted Keith on the shoulder. "We're glad to have you back."


	3. Chaotic Visit at the Lab!

**Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 3: Chaotic Visit at the Lab!**

Keith woke up and rubbed his tired eyes. It felt weird now that he didn't wake up in his bed in his dorm at the Ranger Union. He was in his own room all the way in Sinnoh.

The posters of the Elite Four that he hung on the wall before deciding to become a ranger remained on the whitewashed walls. A bookshelf full of video games, and some encyclopedias about Pokemon stood beside a table with a computer and a chair to go along with it. It felt great to delve back into the old memories. Buizel jumped upon Keith's lap and put its hand on its hips. Keith jumped out of bed to get ready to leave for the lab with Lucas.

"I can't wait to get my starter now!"

Lucas was jumping up and down as he and Keith walked down the street. Keith felt rather excited to see what Lucas was going to get as a starter. It's been awhile since he himself worried about choosing a starter. His thoughts were interrupted when a yellow-haired boy with a green scarf and an orange striped shirt crashed into Lucas. The two were lying on the sidewalk for a few seconds, groaning and moaning in pain.

"Barry! Wait up!"

A blue-haired girl with a white bandanna along with pink boots and skirt and a blue vest ran to assist the two boys. Lucas and Barry shook their heads to get rid of the dizziness and stood up. Lucas and Barry gasped in delight to see each other. Keith took a step forward.

"You guys all right?"

"Keith," Lucas pointed to his friends. "This is Barry, and this is Dawn."

Both the newcomers waved nervously, then Barry gasped again and pointed at Keith.

"Dude. Are you Keith the Pokemon Ranger? The one who worked with Kate, the legendary Pokemon Ranger from Almia?"

Keith was rather proud to hear that he was known in other places, but was sad hear that his partner/rival had a bigger reputation than him. Buizel was laughing as Dawn petted its head.

"Your Buizel is so adorable!"

"Did you guys get your starters, yet?" Lucas asked the two.

"Nope. We're getting there!" Barry grinned proudly.

"Good, because we're on our way to the lab."

"Then let's go together then!"

They finally reached the lab and entered its welcoming doors. An old man was standing before them with a group of younger scientists. Keith concluded that the old guy was probably the professor. Professor Rowan quickly smiled to the kids and told the scientist beside him to take the three younger ones to pick their starter. After a few seconds, Keith and Rowan remained in the room.

"Good to see you again, Keith," Rowan smiled while Keith grinned back. "It's been awhile since I saw you come to me every evening. Now look at you now! You're almost my height!"

"Surprising is it?" Keith chuckled.

"Anyways, let's get on with the problem."

The two proceeded down the hallway to Rowan's office.

"Chairperson Erma has told me to help you investigate a new crime syndicate called Team Galactic, am I correct?" Keith asked.

"Precisely," Rowan answered. "They seem to be abducting Pokemon from all around Sinnoh."

"I find that complicated to go all over to different places."

"Actually, we've been working with PokeProtector Law Enforcement, or PLE for short. This organization is based in Jubilife City. You've been there, have you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want you to go to Jubilife and get some information there, there should be a wandering spy around there."

"Do I go now?"

"No. I want you to escort Lucas and Dawn to Jubilife. Barry is my grandson, so I am sure he can take care of himself, but keep watch on him as well. It will be difficult because he tends to want to get things done as fast as possible. Under-"

BOOM!

Keith and Rowan ran out of the room. The door to the room, where Lucas, Dawn, and Barry were, had been forced down. Keith looked to the entrance to the lab and saw an enraged Piplup shooting bubbles at a Chimchar that must had teased it to the breaking point. A frightened Turtwig was running out of the lab. Dawn, Lucas, and Barry ran out, panting. Rowan looked at the scientists who ran out of the room.

"What happened?!"

"Chimchar was getting too carried away with its teasing, so Piplup was getting very angry," one of the scientists replied.

"How are we going to get them back then?" another scientist shouted.

"The kids and I can do something about it." Keith stepped up and clicked his capture disc into place. "I'm assigning this as a mission."

Meanwhile Back at Almia…

The Capture Disc returned to Kellyn's Styler. He had just finished capturing a girl's Glameow that refused to get down a tree. The gray cat jumped down into the girl's arms and purred.

"Thank you, Ranger!" She spoke, and she ran off.

Kate approached Kellyn as he got a message from the Ranger Union to get a new update for completing a Quest. She had been watching for the whole time as Kellyn and his Chimchar struggled to capture the Glameow. Both of them had a few scratches and bruises.

"Not bad for a rookie," Kate began the conversation.

"I'm not a rookie anymore, just watch."

Kellyn and Kate mounted on another pair of Staraptors and flew off to Boyleland. Kate looked up at the sky as she worried about her partner.


	4. Mission: Retrieve the Starters!

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 4: Mission: Retrieve the Starters!

Keith was running to forest with Dawn, Lucas, and Barry, following after him. They heard a Chimchar cry as they approached the forest. They ran over to the source and saw Chimchar stuck on a web with an approaching Ariados. Dawn gasped in horror, while Barry and Lucas groaned. Keith released his Capture Disc and began looping it around the Ariados. After the Styler blubbed an "OK!" on it, The Ariados calmed down and Keith directed it to untie Chimchar. The Chimchar jumped down and leaped to Lucas, who had supposedly chose it. They continued down to the forest.

The Turtwig was stuck in the brambles. Keith captured a Scyther to cut away the prickly branches and it was happy to reunite with Barry. Now that leaves Dawn's Piplup. They wandered in the forest until they reached a lake. Piplup was sitting on a rock with its wings crossed. Dawn approached it to comfort it, but the Piplup refused to answer her. Keith was about to release his Disc, but Lucas put a hand on his shoulder and his arm dropped to his side.

Dawn handed the Piplup a Poffin and it nibbled it slowly. After a few seconds, it jumped to Dawn's arms, and she hugged it. Suddenly a breeze swept through the lake. All four looked up and saw an outline of a strange flying object, possibly a Pokemon. It circled around the middle of the lake and then disappeared. The gale of wind and fog had stopped and the four returned to the lab.

"So it seems this is a goodbye."

Rowan and the four of them stood outside the lab. All three of the kids had already been equipped with a backpack, a Pokedex, and a couple of Pokeballs for the journey. They gave their last goodbyes and were off to the Pokemon Center to tell their parents.

"That's wonderful Dawn."

Johanna, Dawn's mother, had been talking on the PC with her daughter about Dawn's Piplup.

"I'm ready to go beat all those Gym Badges and beat Cynthia!" Dawn exclaimed confidently as Piplup squeaked in excitement.

"A real nice Turtwig you got there!"

Barry was talking with his dad on another PC.

"I'm gonna be the best Pokemon Trainer ever!" Barry shouted so everyone in the room could hear.

Lucas had already talked with his parents about entering some Pokemon contests during his research exploits, while Keith went upstairs to go to sleep and then file a report to Rhythmi, and see possibly see Kate once more in the morning.

"Rhythmi here! Please give a report."

Rhythmi and Kate were looking up at Keith's happy face.

"I stopped by Professor Rowan's and learned that there is a organization who is willing to help us defeat Team Galactic. They are in Jubilife City, so I'll get there by tomorrow."

"Can't you get there now?"

"Nope. Gotta take my cousin and his two friends there, too. Wait… Rhythmi?"

Rhythmi had left her desk. Kate was the only one standing in the screen.

"She waited to give us time," Kate replied.

"Oh."

"So did you do anything?"

"Yeah. I had a mission yesterday."

"What happened?"

"The starters that Lucas and his friends had went loose. We went into the forest and got them back. But I have something to tell you."

"Is it something strange?"

"Sorta like that. When we were on this mission, we found Dawn's, that's Lucas' friend, Piplup at the lake. We saw a strange shadow at the lake. I think it's some sort of Pokemon."

"Where were you?"

"Near Sandgem Town."

"I believe that was probably Mespirit, the Lake Guardian of Lake Acuity. I never been to Sinnoh, but I found out while researching Legendary Pokemon."

"That was Mespirit?"

"Maybe, but we can't be sure."

"Too bad you aren't here."

"But we can talk on the communicator."

"It feels weird without you."

Kate could see Keith's cheek turn slightly red.

"If you go missing again, then I can come."

"Very funny."

They looked at each for a second.

"Anyways, good night, Kate."

"Good morning, Keith."

Keith's face was gone from the Operators' screen.

Keith looked at the blank screen on his Styler and sighed deeply.

"Keith, was that Kate?"

Keith turned around to see Dawn and Lucas out of bed ready to leave for a morning walk to Jubilife.

"Yeah. She needed a report from me."

"Yeah. We heard," Dawn answered. "Barry's left for Jubilife three hours earlier."

Keith knew that Dawn understood his feelings for Kate, and that he wanted to change the subject before it gets too personal. He nodded and all three of them left the room. Kate still remained in Keith's mind.


	5. Starly

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World: Chapter 5: Starly

"Too bad we don't have bikes."

Lucas and Dawn were moping as they walked on the route. Keith was rather patient, but he knew that soon he will burst and tell them to shut up if they keep going on like that. Then a Starly sprung from the bushes.

Dawn was getting excited. "Ooh! A Starly! Come on out, Piplup!"

Piplup chirped happily as it was ready for its first battle with Dawn.

"All right Piplup! Use Bubble Beam!" she commanded.

The Starly was then showered with bubbles, and it fell to the ground and was staggering. Dawn tossed a Pokeball at the Starly and it entered. It was still beeping as Dawn looked nervously at the ball. Finally it was stable, and Dawn was jumping in delight.

"Yes, I caught a Starly!"

She turned to Piplup and smiled, "You did well, too, Piplup! Your Bubble Beam was amazing"

Piplup chirped in pride.

"Now take a rest."

Dawn returned it to the Pokeball and looked at it proudly as well, but then it opened again and Piplup was standing on the ground again. Dawn was confused by what had happened.

"Piplup, why did you burst from your Pokeball? Did I use the wrong one? Wait… It is the right one! But how did you do that?"

Keith and Lucas looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Keith turned to Dawn and Buizel was talking to Piplup animatedly.

"Dawn," he spoke calmly. "Sometimes Pokemon don't want to be in their Pokeballs. That, I believe, foreshadows a strong bond between Trainer and that Pokemon."

Dawn looked up at Piplup and smiled.

"OK, you can ride on my head on my bandanna."

Piplup chirped happily, and the two continued down the road.

Dawn had released her Starly to accompany the group. Everyone seemed to enjoy how it kept flying in circles above them, sometimes perching on their shoulders or heads. Every time Keith looked at that Starly, he couldn't help but think of Kate's first starter that she met at Nabiki Beach back at Almia when the two were on their first internship in Vientown of Barlow. Then, he suddenly thought of Kate again…

"Hey, you! I want to battle!"

The abrupt voice came from a young boy pointed to Lucas as they walked. The boy startled the three when he jumped from the bushes. Dawn stood next to her friend.

"Oh yeah? Then you have battle me, too!"

"No problem," the boy answered coolly. "I have friends, too. Tag battles are always welcome!"

A girl emerged from the bushes and stood next to him, her arms crossed at Dawn, and itching for a battle. Keith stepped away from the battle.

"All right, Starly, I choose you!" the girl cried as she threw her Pokeball to release a chirping Starly.

"Abra, it's Showtime!" the boy shouted as he released Abra.

"Hmm, Starly let's go!" Dawn released Starly.

"Turtwig, show 'em what you're made of!" Lucas shouted.

"Next time you decide to battle, think before you speak."

Dawn, her Starly, and her Piplup were proudly looking at the boy and the girl. She had won her first battle. Well, with Lucas's help, actually, but still, she won a battle.

"Dawn, a few more miles, let's go."

The three continued to Jubilife.

"We're finally here!"

Lucas was glad to reach the Pokemon Center when he got there. Keith and Dawn were happy to arrive as well. Piplup chirped happily.

CRASH!

Looks like Barry had made an entrance just like the first. Lucas and Barry were on the sidewalk again.

"Dude, a little more cautious, please," Barry groaned

"You too," Lucas moaned. "But you started it…"

"Did you catch anything?"

"No… Not Yet!"

"I caught a Starly!" Dawn joined them.

"I caught a Bidoof! Beat that!"

"That's kinda… lame…"

"Now that you three are together, why don't you heal your Pokemon, and we'll leave for the headquarters!" Keith was rather cranky from Lucas's moping previously for the past few hours.

"What HQ?" Barry was confused.

"We'll explain on the way," Lucas answered.

"Welcome to the PLE HQ? Please type in keyword:"

A man in a tall overcoat punched in some keys and the doors opened. He motioned for Keith, Dawn, Lucas, and Barry to enter. Keith looked at the man as they walked down a corridor.

"Your name was…"

"Looker." The man replied.

They stopped by a room and entered it. It was very much like a conference room. Some people were there as they entered. Everyone took their seats and began the conference.

"Did you understand them?"

"Not really."

"I did."

Lucas and Barry were sharing bunks in a dorm while Dawn was on the bunk beside them. Keith was off to make a report.

"I wonder what Team Galactic wants…" Dawn spoke.

"We all don't know for sure, but whatever it is, it's not cool." Barry spoke. "Your cousin seems to be serious about this."

"It's probably as bad as the Team Dim Sun thing." Lucas spoke. "You guys know Kate, right?"

"We've heard about her," spoke the other two in unison.

"Do you think Keith likes her?"

"I don't know, but she's dreamy…" Barry made lovey-dovey eyes, which surprised the other two. Then Dawn came back to her senses.

"Lucas, should we really talk about this when Keith's right outside the door?"

As a matter of fact, Keith, though not listening, was outside the door with Kate on the communicator.

"How's Kellyn?"

"He's doing okay. Erma says he's got used to Almia so quickly, so I'm off from babysitting duty, cause now Sven has to work with him."

"Good luck with that for him. So, you coming to assist me?"

"No. Not yet. Sorry…"

"Oh it's okay, Kate."

"Yeah."

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

The Styler beeped and Keith entered the room again. The kids were sleeping, _or were they?_

Dawn was lying on a bunk on top of Keith. She was still wide-awake. She heard the whole conversation while the boys were sleeping. Piplup was sleeping already. She didn't dare look down to Keith if he wasn't sleeping. She knows that Keith likes Kate, but will he tell her already? She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

The moonlight was shining on Kate as she typed some keys on the laptop in her dorm. Rhythmi and Wendy were fast asleep. She wanted to know more about Team Galactic. She has been able to connect to their database, well, almost. Isaac had taught her some pretty neat codes to hack certain systems in case she had to during the missions. After a minute of typing in a few codes, she finally opened the thing, but for only a few minutes. She opened some files, and looked at what they wanted. She noticed that when she had entered the files, the recurring motto was "To Create a New World." Wasn't that like Team Dim Sun's motto? Anyways, back to the files. The top of the list was Adamant Orb with a check next to it. Just like Keith said. She scanned the list, seeing the words "Mespirit," and then "Giratina" at the bottom. _Giratina…_ She never heard of this word before, but she suppressed her voice from saying them. Then the screen immediately shut down. _Ugh... It made my laptop crash._ But she could fix it in the morning. She climbed onto her bed, and fell asleep in a minute.


	6. Mission: Infiltrate Valley Windworks!

**Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World: Chapter 6: Mission: Infiltrate Valley Windworks!**

"Team Galactic is posing greater harm on us all, worse than Team Dim Sun."

 _Keith slapped the conference table as he spoke._

 _"Yes but how far have we been able to find them?" one of the women asked._

 _"They recently appeared last week. They attempted to steal the Adamant Orb from the museum in Oreburgh, but they did it, unluckily," Looker turned to his fellow colleagues. "They might strike again soon."_

 _"A spy has recently found them in Florama Town in Valley Windworks," a man added. "I believe Keith should go to both places after we are done."_

 _"Make it done then," Keith finished. "I'll take my cousin and his friends to Oreburgh, then we'll get to Florama as soon as possible."_

 _"Meeting dismissed." Everyone emptied from the table._

Keith sat up on his bunk only to hit his head. He rubbed his head and got out. He put his jacket on and slapped his Styler on his wrist, and then he went out to the window. He was still depressed from the last night. Kate couldn't come with him. This depressed him. He heard Dawn stir from the beds and he went to wake them all up.

"I got my first Gym badge!"

Dawn was jumping as she gazed at the Coal Badge in her case, as Starly and Piplup circled around her in joy. Keith was sitting calmly to watch Lucas improve Chimchar's Ember and perfect the moves of his newly caught Onix outside. Apparently, Barry, who had got his badge earlier, had rushed out of the Pokemon Center on a new bike to Eterna City. Keith and Dawn had to stay for the night for Lucas's contest. Although she wanted to enter a contest, Dawn wanted to observe one first. She had initially wanted to just go for Gym Battles, but then she decided to also pass on her mother's legacy as a Coordinator.

As night came closer, the Pokemon Contest for the Amethyst Ribbon was about to begin. Lucas was looking at his nervous self in a black suit as Keith and Dawn rushed in.

"We just want to give you some more good luck wishes before you go," Keith explained to Lucas.

"I feel rather nervous, you know," Lucas looked at them. "What if I mess up?"

"I know how well you can cover up mistakes," I know you can make it!"

"Well, thanks."

And the two left the room, leaving Lucas and his Chimchar in the room alone again.

"And now, the final contestant to enter this preliminary round, a new Coordinator from Sandgem Town, Lucas!"

The announcer had called his name. Lucas looked at his eager Chimchar.

"Well, let's show them what we got."

Lucas spent the whole morning staring at the screen while he replayed his performance again, and then glanced at the Amethyst Ribbon in his case. He knew he had won the ribbon, but he felt it wasn't good enough. Some reason the move didn't match the way he wanted it. To him it was more of a hasty action of what he did there.

"Lucas, you coming?"

Dawn sat beside him and looked at him eagerly.

"Yeah."

The two of them stood up and joined Keith at the doorway.

At last! It was Florama Town! The town square was as lively as the streets surrounding it. The scent of roses filled the square as some women with Roselias pranced with a Kricketune. At one flower stand was a rack full of flower hats in the corner. Several elders relaxed on the colorful benches around the fountain.

Dawn was glad to visit the florist, Lucas was glad to get started on his next contest, while Keith was ready to go to Valley Windworks. They arrived at the Pokemon Center. Keith recharged his Styler, and looked at it again. He had not been using it for two days straight. _I hope I get back to the same routine again._

Apparently, Barry was also staying in Florama Town, hoping to see how Lucas would do in his second contest. Barry was talking on the PC to his dad again about his next Gym to get some new strategies.

"Gosh, it's been a day!" Lucas exclaimed and plopped onto a chair to rest while Dawn was getting up.

"Are we ready to go yet, Keith?" Dawn asked Keith as he was still looking at his Styler. Keith's head briefly nodded. Lucas groaned, but stopped in the middle when he caught his cousin's glare.

Valley Windworks was not too far from Florama Town. As they walked to the building, the group encountered a crying girl. Dawn, being as sympathetic as could be, knelt down beside the girl.

"Little girl," Dawn asked the stooped figure. "What's making you so sad?"

"Some strange people…" The girl stuttered, choked by her own tears, "took my… dad… and… kicked me… out…"

"Don't worry," Dawn gleefully hugged the girl. "We'll find your dad and we'll let you inside to meet him."

The little girl, grateful to receive help, hugged Dawn. Dawn looked back at the three boys.

"Looks like we've got a lead on something," She told them.

All four of them hid behind the trees as they watched a Galactic Grunt pace back and forth across the entrance to the building. Keith had never seen a Galactic Grunt before, but he had to admit, Team Dim Sun's uniforms were so much better than this guy's. Honestly, mushroom-like hair-dos only work with Isaac. Dim Sun wore black jumpsuits and beanies. But this ridiculous clothing looked like a bunch of cloth and steel plates as if it were a knight's armor. Not befitting for some "modern" crime syndicates. Dawn was looking at Keith.

"Do we get him now?" Dawn asked.

"No," Keith told her, "Buizel is checking to see if any vents are around. He'll be back and then we'll make a plan."

In a few seconds or two, Buizel returned safely to the four of them, and Keith was looking at the ground.

"Buizel's found a vent." He tells the three. "So here's the plan. Dawn and I will go through the vent and get inside the HQ to get some information. You boys will distract them so we aren't chased down. Start by getting that grunt over there. Try to find the key to the building, so get the info from the grunt. We'll be off."

Dawn and Keith were running around to get in without any suspicion. Barry and Lucas looked at each and nodded.

"Let's get 'em," Barry told Lucas, and they went up to the grunt.

"Um… excuse me…" Lucas started to talk and the grunt looked up at them. "Uhh…"

 _What do I say? What do I say?_ Lucas was trying to think.

"Are you here to challenge me?!" The grunt stood up on his feet. Now he was taller than both of the boys. "Challenge Team Galactic?!"

"Yeah! I guarantee that!" Lucas spoke in his face.

"I don't need to deal with little twerps like you," the grunt spoke coolly. "Glameow, get rid of this vermin."

A Glameow appeared before the two with a malicious smile across its face.

"I don't think that can beat my Onix," Lucas called back to the grunt. "All right, your turn, Onix!"

The towering rock snake looked down on the puny little cat.

"Don't forget Grotle!" Barry released his Grotle and looked at Lucas, who was surprised, that Barry's Pokemon had already evolved. "What? I've been training hard."

"Glameow use Fury Swipes!" the grunt hollered. The Glameow was charging at Grotle with its claws bared. It pounced on Grotle, but the move left Grotle unscathed.

"Honestly, you thought that could even touch Grotle?" Barry snickered.

"No, but this can," the grunt was getting hotheaded. "Glameow, Shadow Ball!"

A ball of pulsing darkness was twirling at Onix.

"Onix," Lucas yelled, "Dig!"

It burrowed its way into the ground, waiting to strike.

"Grotle, use Energy Ball to block the Shadow Ball," Barry called to his Pokemon.

This action made a cloud of smoke, so no one could see anything. The grunt was coughing and heard Lucas yell.

"Go Onix!"

A big bang arose, and the smoke cleared. The Glameow had fainted and Onix was in triumph. The grunt returned his Glameow and, giving them a last glance, and opened the door behind him.

"You may have beaten me, but your road ends here because I have the key, and I won't give it to you! You better check on my friends for another key, but I doubt they will obey you!"

Slam! Kerchunk!

There went the door and lock. Lucas and Barry looked at each other.

"Now we've got to find his friends?"

Lucas nodded and they ran down the route and back to rethink their plans. They met with the crying girl again. She looked at them wistfully.

"You didn't get him back, did you?" the little girl was still sobbing.

"No, but we need to ask you something," Lucas told her. "Have you seen any more of those strange people anywhere?"

"Yes," the girl answered. "They've taken the Honey Maker in the Florama Meadows. I think they're still there."

"Thanks, little one," Barry complimented her. "Don't worry. We'll get him."

The two continued down the route.

Keith and Dawn had easily gone past two halls unnoticed. No security cameras, and no grunts. Then a shuffle of running footsteps came from the door. Keith shoved Dawn, who gave a little squeak, and her Piplup into a closet and peeked out from the little gap between the doors. A grunt was running and another figure approached him.

It was a woman, and a rather strange one, too. Her red hair was lifted into a strange formation, and she wore a strange gray and white dress. It looked to sci-fi.

"Intruders, or some kids," the grunt gasped at the woman. "Attacked me at the front, Commander Mars."

"Send the rest out to guard the front halls," She commanded the grunt, annoyed by such actions.

The grunt bowed and ran off. It was going to be harder for Keith. They crept out of the closet, and looked up at the room's ceiling to find a vent. Looks like they have to rely on that thing again. After a little difficulty climbing in, continued to crawl.

Lucas and Barry finally reached Florama Meadows. It was pretty easy to see the Galactic grunts and the Honey Maker because of the grunt's turquoise hair that stood out. Lucas and Barry approached the grunts, itching for another battle.

After turning on a few corners, they finally found the right opening, right outside the control room. They softly jumped down and Keith and Buizel took a peep inside the room in front of them. Mars and a middle-aged man were occupying the place.

"Now, I want you to tell me the password," Mars calmly spoke, "or you can get a little affectionate bite from my Purugly."

A rather fat cat with a spiral tail purred in delight. The man was trembling, not to mention that he was bound at the hands and feet, but he refused to speak.

"Oh," Mars was still cool. "So you don't wish to tell me. Why don't you tell my little pet here…"

The Purugly circled the man, ready to pounce at him. Dawn gasped, and Mars turned to the door.

"Who's there?" She questioned her mystery intruder sharply.

Great, cover's blown off. Keith burst into the room.

"A Pokemon Ranger, ready to get you outta here!" Keith spoke proudly.

"You must be the intruders…" Mars smiled. "Why don't you also meet my little pets here?"

Purugly jumped at Keith instead, and Dawn looked at her Piplup.

"Piplup use Bubble Beam!"

The shower of bubbles pushed the Purugly from Keith's head. And it looked vengefully at Piplup. Keith released his Capture Disc and easily captured it, letting Dawn beat it to the point of fainting. Mars returned Purugly to its Pokeball and was annoyed.

"Go, Glameow, Zubat," she yelled. "I don't have time for this!"

"Well, if you don't, then we'll cut some of your time."

All of the four people turned to see the newcomers. Lucas and Barry had finally made it.

"Sorry, guys," Barry looked at Dawn and then to Keith. "Some grunts were in our way."

"Who cares?" Lucas exclaimed. "Go Chimchar!"

The little fire monkey happily came forward to face the Zubat and Glameow. Keith looked at the three.

"You guys sure you can do this on your own?"

"Yeah!"

Keith backed away to assist the man while the three kids battled. After an easy defeat on the Zubat with Grotle's Energy Ball, Barry looked at Dawn and Lucas finish off Glameow with a whole combination of Bubble Beams and Embers. Quickly returning their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, the three looked triumphantly at an utterly shocked Mars.

"I…I…" she muttered. "I will get you again someday. And you'll be sorry! My colleagues will be after you in no time!"

Quickly she opened a window behind her and jumped out onto an approaching helicopter she had summoned earlier. Lucas ran to the window just only to see the helicopter fly away.

"DADDY!"

The little crying girl from the road had come to see her father, and the two hugged each other for a happy reunion.

 **Mission Clear!**

As the four of them exited Valley Windworks, a strange person in an overcoat stood before them. It was Looker.

"Have you finished the mission?" He asked briskly.

"Doesn't look too obvious, does it?" Lucas muttered.

"I saw them fly away on the helicopter. I couldn't see who was in there. At least I was able to take a picture of the helicopter."

"At least we know." Dawn glanced at Lucas.

"Oh. So Team Galactic is a lot more dangerous than they look."

Keith looked at Rhythmi and Kate.

"Yeah. Anyways, the day after tomorrow, we'll be leaving to Eterna City. I might have to take the long way through the Eterna Forest to get there. A barrier's in the shortcut."

"We'll keep track of you, so you don't get lost. Or in other words…" Kate was smiling a bit.

"We get the story."

"Anyways, thanks for the report." Rhythmi caught Keith's attention again. "Bye."

"Bye."

The Screen closed and Keith returned to the room to sleep.


	7. Florama Contest!

**Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World: Chapter 7: Florama Contest!**

Dawn was pacing in her makeup room as Piplup looked at her. She was in deep thought. She hadn't really practiced for it, but she could wing it. It would be hard for her, to override her mother's shadow, but this is just for fun. It's battling she loved, not contests.

Much surprisingly, she was wearing a dress. It was a pink one (though reluctantly, it wasn't her favorite). The skirt only reached slightly above her knees, and navy blue bow ties lined down a side of her dress. Dawn had tied her hair into an elaborate ponytail. She wasn't too happy about it, but she still looked okay.

"Dawn?"

The door had abruptly opened, and Lucas appeared in the same suit. He was amazed at her in a dress.

"Whoa… You look… great."

"I don't like pink that much, you know." Dawn looked sternly at him.

"Well, good luck on your first try."

"Thanks, Lucas."

Keith was sitting in the audience with Barry as they waited for the appeals round to start. Then the room went dark, and the spotlight followed to a light brown haired hostess, holding a microphone.

"Welcome to the Indigo Ribbon Contest here in Florama!" She announced proudly and raised her arm into the arm as the audience roared in excitement.

"Marian here, as usual! Let the Appeals Round begin!"

The first entries in the round were rather impressive in Keith's opinion. The first one was a young girl with a Roselia who used Petal Dance. The next one was a boy with a little Shinx to perform a dazzling use of Spark. The other ones were just of the same appeal as the first ones, and then it was Lucas's turn.

"This little boy recently from the little city of Sandgem town, burning with a passion of contests, is the one you have been waiting for. Give it up for Lucas!"

Lucas ran to the stage to the cheering audience. His confidence was peaking and his grin was big.

"All right! Come on out Onix!"

A shower of stars appeared from the Pokeball, and a proud Onix appeared with rocks surrounding it with Rock Tomb. Everyone was amazed.

"Ok. Onix use Rock Throw! Into the Air!"

The rock snakes, threw rocks into the air and then began juggling with its tail. Everyone seemed to be amused with the act.

"Now, Onix, Slam them all down."

The rock snake swerved to hit the rocks down, breaking them. The act was down. Everyone was wild. The judges clapped with an impressed look. Lucas took a bow and left the stage with Onix at his side. Everyone thought that was the last one, but Marian was still on the stage with the microphone.

"Now for our final entry, a young lady hailing from Twinleaf Town. Unlike her mother, she was a passion for battles, but she has decided to make an appearance tonight! Please welcome, daughter of the great Coordinator Johanna, Dawn!"

After hearing "daughter of Johanna" the crowd went wild. The blue haired youth was running to the stage, followed by a Piplup, and she waved to the crowd. She turned to her Piplup.

"You ready, Piplup?"

"Pip, Piplup!"

"OK! Let's get it started! Piplup, use Bubble Beam and spin!"

Piplup took a gracious bow, and then turned quickly as the bubbles came together into a swirling display of a revolving sphere. As the crowd stood in awe, Piplup jumped into the sphere, and immediately without Dawn having to tell it, used Bide, bursting the sphere so little droplets of water was sprayed everywhere, glinting in the lights. Piplup landed down and bowed with Dawn. The crowd was clapping loudly, chanting, "Dawn" as she waved and left the stage. Marian was in the spotlight again.

"The preliminaries have ended. The judges have decided the finalists for the next round."

The screen turned blue. Dawn and Lucas were intently looking at the TV screen for the results. Several pictures of other people appeared. Finally two places left. The two were clenching their fists. Two pictures completed the screen. It was Dawn and Lucas. Relieved to have passed the preliminaries, Lucas looked at his first match.

"Onix, hold on a bit longer!"

Onix was struggling to hold the big boulder that a Machoke just throw on it. Lucas was trying to re-strategize tactics. He had gone through almost all the rounds. It was almost the finals. He couldn't give up.

"Onix let go of the rock and Dig!"

Willingly, Onix dug to the ground.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Machoke." The boy on the other side of the arena looked sternly at his Pokemon.

Machoke was looking intently around for any signs of the Rock Snake. Then Onix sprung behind it and was about to slam Machoke to the ground, but was quickly repelled by a Focus Punch.

"NO!"

Onix tumbled onto the ground, and Lucas's points bar was really low…

BUZZ!

The buzzer echoed through the arena, and the boy's face appeared with a Machoke's. The boy grinned at Lucas's face.

"What's so glum, chum?" he sneered. "So sad that I beat you rock-bottom?"

So angry to even cope about those words, Lucas left the stage in despair. When he proceeded down the stairs, Dawn bumped into him as she walked to the stage. Their eyes met, and then Lucas turned away and kept walking. She had made it to the finals _instead of him_. He felt bad enough to lose. He slumped in his seat as he watched Dawn come onto the stage on the TV.

Dawn was ready to go to the stage, not noticing who won the last semifinals round. She was getting really pumped. She easily defeated the girl's Cherubi in a few hits with Piplup's graceful moves, and she was ready this time. She looked at Piplup and then to Starly's Pokeball. She will have to use both of them now, that it's the finals' tag battle.

Not hesitating, she quickly ran up the stairs, and then slammed into Lucas. Whatever it was, he wasn't smiling. He glanced at her, and then turned away. She looked back at him. _He must have lost… but no matter. I'll beat the guy who beat him_. She raced up to the stage, again ready to meet the boy.

He was a black-haired boy in a blue suit. He seemed confident, possibly after beating Lucas. He smiled at Dawn, tossing his Pokeballs up and down.

"What's the matter, princess?" he sneered at her as well. "Scared that I'm gonna beat you?"

"You wish." Dawn clenched her teeth, already annoyed by such dismissive behavior.

"All right, the finals have begun!" Marian was shouting. "Dawn vs. Harold!"

"Machoke! Monferno! Let's roll!" Harold yelled as he tossed his Pokeballs into the air. And a cloud of smoke appeared to reveal the Fire monkey and the Machoke.

"Piplup! Starly! Spotlight!" Dawn introduced her Starly from a shower of blue stars, and Piplup stepped forward.

"Five minutes have started!" Marian was excitedly jumping.

"Machoke use Karate Chop, then follow it up with ember, Monferno!"

The two Pokemon proceeded, right at Piplup. Dawn was in panic.

 _Teaming up?! Piplup, dodge! And Starly, just use Steel Wing from behind!_ Her mind was whirling with these commands as she opened her mouth to say them, but Piplup had already jumped up and Starly flew up and knocked the Machoke and Monferno on their backs. Dawn was amazed. So was Harold.

"The way Starly and Piplup made their moves was so graceful with such good teamwork with their Trainer!" Marian narrated during the battle. "Now that's what we're looking for!"

Harold's point bar was already at three quarters. Now he was really steamed.

"Monferno, turn and get the Starly with Focus Punch!" Harold shouted at his fire monkey. "Machoke take this Piplup down!"

"Piplup, use Bubble Beam!" Dawn shouted. Piplup, who was still in the air from jumping, spun as it fell and released a wave of bubbles, splashing at the Machoke, and pushing it back. Everyone was amazed at the force of that move that the chant for Dawn had resumed. Starly fell back onto the floor, and it was struggling to get up. Harold laughed maniacally, and Dawn glared at him.

"Contests are not for beating up the other person's Pokemon!"

"Who cares?" he put his hands onto the back of his head. "It's just the finals!"

Dawn looked at her fallen Starly, as Piplup was quickly dodging Machoke's punches. Monferno came to join Machoke in its little frenzy as well It's been three minutes, and both point bars had been down to one half. Dawn clenched her fists.

"Please Starly!" She looked desperately at her friend. "Please help Piplup. "It needs you!"

"FERNO!"

Monferno was blasted back by a shower of bubbles.

"Piplup, Keep it up!" Dawn cried to Piplup. It nodded and continued.

Starly rose its head, to look at Dawn, and then Piplup. It had to get up. Its wings were steadily shaking as it rose, and then it started glowing! Dawn was staring in surprise. The glowing figure of Starly grew bigger, a curly lock of feathers rising from its head. Everyone was staring intently. Machoke, Monferno, and Piplup stopped fighting. Dawn was looking at her friend again, now in a new appearance.

"Staravia! Star! Star!"

Dawn was now burning inside again. Treat this like any Gym Battle.

"Staravia! Use Aerial Ace! Piplup, Bubble Beam when the moment is right!"

Staravia flew past the Monferno and Machoke, tossing them into the air by the move's force. Piplup stood below them and shot a whole array of bubbles from the bottom. Staravia flew straight down at the falling Monferno and Machoke, slamming them down to the ground!

BUZZ!

"Time's up, and the winner is… Dawn from Twinleaf Town!"

"Lucas, are you okay?"

Dawn had finally found her friend sitting away from everyone else with his Chimchar out in the balcony of the room they were staying in. Obviously, he was depressed by the outcome of that match with Harold. It was hard to face that he had lost.

"Look, Lucas…" Dawn sat down beside him. "I know what it feels to lose, but look on the bright side. What you need to win these contests is strategy."

Lucas lifted his drooping head and looked at Dawn. It was them alone, and together.

"Well, it's not like there anyone to help me…"

"Lucas, what I'm trying to say is that I want to help you!"

"Oh! So wanna train tomorrow morning, then?"

"Oh right, then!"

Dawn skipped out of the balcony to see what Piplup was doing, along with her newly evolved Staravia. Lucas remained in his seat in the balcony. It was rather nice to be with Dawn alone. As a matter of fact, he had to admit, she was rather cute in that dress…

After checking on Staravia and Piplup, Dawn had one lingering thing on her mind. Keith was sitting on the bed, randomly looking at his Browser. Now this would be the right time to ask.

"Keith, I have a question."

Keith's attention came to Dawn.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"It's this thing that happened during the contest. You probably know about this more than Lucas, so I need to ask you. When I was thinking of some of my moves against Harold, something strange happened. I was repeating the command to tell Piplup to use Bubble Beam, and Staravia to use Aerial Ace. Then I was about to say it, but they did the move already, like they knew what I was thinking… What could possibly be the reason to this?"

Keith was rather surprised by that, but it wasn't strange to him at all.

"Well, Dawn, you remember when Lucas and I told you that you must have a strong bond of friendship with Piplup when it refused to get into the Pokeball, don't you? I think that you have a strong bond with not only Piplup, but with all Pokemon… But this is a theory. I can't say for sure. Kate usually knows about stuff like this…"

"Oh, Keith, it's okay. Thanks for the suggestion."

Rhonda from _Sinnoh Now!_ was interviewing Dawn in the middle of the arena on the TV.

"I'm here live with the girl to pass on Johanna's legacy of Pokemon Coordinating, Dawn!"

"Thanks, Rhonda!"

"So, how did you come to decide to participate in Pokemon Coordinating?"

"Actually, my goal is to battle Gyms and Leagues! But I want to pass on my mother's legacy, like you said."

"Interesting, so how is the battling?"

"I've just started and right now I have one badge, but I'll be in the league before you know it!"

"I love that enthusiasm! Just like your mother when she started! That's it for now! I'm Rhonda."

"And I'm Dawn. This is Sinnoh Now!"

Johanna turned off the TV, and looked contently at her daughter's picture on the wall beside the TV before climbing the stairs to bed.


	8. The Thing in the TV

Pokemon Ranger: The Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 8: The Thing in the TV

"My feet are aching."

Lucas was dragging his feet through the first half-mile, muttering as Dawn and Barry were ahead with Keith. The forest was shielding out a lot of light, and the slight overcast of the clouds gave an ominous feeling to the woods. Piplup cringed at the sight as it held onto Dawn's bandanna while clinging onto her head. All four of them stopped short when a tiny voice called out to them.

"Excuse me."

A young girl emerged from the shadows.

"I'm Cheryl" she began. "I was wondering if you could help me get through this forest."

"Why not?" Dawn spoke cheerfully. "There's always room in our group!"

Cheryl gratefully joined them as they ventured on. After a few minutes or so, a Silcoon appeared before them. It seemed to want to keep them there and not let them get away. Keith was about to release his Styler to capture it, but Lucas released Chimchar to battle. After successfully capturing it into a Pokeball with one shot, Lucas looked at his cousin.

"I've always wanted to get a Silcoon and evolve it into a Beautifly, you know. They are pretty cool when it comes to contests."

After that, the group trooped on. After what seemed like hours, the group came across a mansion. It looked rather elegant, but battered from old age. Cheryl looked at it and turned to the others.

"It's a really old mansion. No one lives there now, but Ghost Pokemon live there now. People who pass by it sometimes see little flickers of light from the window, if they were lucky. I believe it is a work of an Electric Pokemon, but I don't think any one of them would want to stay in there."

"We still have time." Keith looked at the mansion. "Maybe a little trip could do."

Cheryl and Lucas looked at him in objection, but Dawn and Barry were burning with excitement. Lucas was always afraid of ghosts, so he really wanted to avoid it all. Dawn wanted to see a Ghost Pokemon, but Barry was persistent on getting one. But the positives outnumbered the negatives, so into the mansion they went.

The doors remained open as they walked through, but a mysterious gale of wind coming from inside the mansion blew and closed the doors shut. _Oh great_ , Lucas thought, _just like any scary movie_. Cheryl was getting nervous already.

They proceeded down to the hall, and took a look around, with the help of Barry's Luxio using Flash. The walls remained in an acceptable condition. So were the floors. As the group went up the creaking stairs, sudden noises arose from around the room. Now Lucas was freaking out. A gang of Ghastlies appeared from all directions and was heading toward them.

Keith released his Styler and quickly captured them, then releasing them. The trip was back on again. They checked every room in the second floor. All but one. They approached the last room and Keith turned the doorknob to reveal yet another bedroom, containing a bed, a wastebasket, and a TV. A TV? The other bedrooms had nothing but a bed and trash bin. But wait. The TV was on. It was showing a little show. Barry went over to see what it was, accidentally tapping on the TV.

"It still seems to be working…" He trailed off when a strange noise came from the TV.

The big and old TV rumbled, and a bright flashed of light ensued from the TV. Everyone looked to see a bright red Pokemon that floated in the air. Lucas was hyperventilating in such fright, for he had never seen this Pokemon before. Returning to his senses, Lucas reached into his pockets for the Pokedex. Then the Pokedex began to recite its informative description, confirming that this Pokemon was a Rotom.

"Rotom?!" Dawn cried looking at the Lucas and then at Rotom. It then merged with a nearby fan and began to chase after them.

They all ran out of the room and down the halls. Much to Lucas's dismay, everyone had separated and left him running down the stairs and jumping behind a bookcase. He saw the Rotom flying past the stairs, at least not noticing him. He didn't know how he would find the others, but he'll need to call out his Pokemon to help. He ran down the hall to chase down the Rotom.

Dawn, Keith, and Cheryl were sprinting down the hall into another room. All were puzzled by how Rotom could merge with the fan. Then something moved behind them, they turned and saw a bright red Lawnmower, revving up and then charging at them with bared teeth.

"Uh Oh," Keith muttered.

"How does Rotom do that?!" Dawn was getting panicky.

Cheryl screamed and they ran out to seek refuge in another room. After a moment of silence, they left to reach the first room.

Barry was hiding in the kitchen from the Rotom that was closely following him previously for the last few minutes, and then sighed in relief. Then a slight movement of a bright red Refrigerator caught his eye, and then he was charging out of the kitchen, quickly followed by Rotom as a refrigerator. Barry swerved to make a right turn, and then slammed into another person. It was Lucas yet again, but this time, they didn't lie on the ground idly. They quickly got up and with a command of "Run!" the two dashed down the stairs.

After five more minutes of screaming and running, they finally reached the first room they arrived in. Panting, the group looked around for any more signs of Rotom. Then bright red Washing Machine came in and was about to splash water at them, but Keith released his Capture Disc once more. It began to circle the Rotom as it looked curiously at the strange circle around. Buizel and Piplup shot water attacks at the Rotom to distract it. After a few more loops, Keith swung his arm to finally capture the Rotom. He quickly released it and they ran out the door.

"That must have been a good laugh. At least you made it out."

"Oh, really?"

Kate was on the Communicator with Keith, who was in the Eterna City Pokemon Center.

"So, what happened to Cheryl?" Kate asked curiously.

"Well," Keith answered. "She left us to go somewhere else when we finally reached the end."

"Won't hear much from her."

"Yeah."

"Rotom… I never heard of it."

"It was probably the most freakiest Pokemon I ever saw."

"I must say. You almost have a ranking next to Operator Carrie for Drama Queen."

"It's true!" 

"I believe you, but it's funny when you exaggerate," Kate slightly blushed for a moment.

"After you reach Eterna Gym, Hearthome City is next," Kate continued. "Nothing much, but there's a big stadium for Pokemon Contests, I heard. What you really want to get to is Solaceon Town."

"Solaceon Town?"

"Yes. There is a location I found that might be useful. It's the Solaceon Ruins. I believe that's where Team Galactic will strike next."

"Yeah, but there are some Galactic goons here in Eterna. I'll get rid of them first, and then I'll be on my way."

"Okay."

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"It's weird how Rhythmi always leaves the room, so you are alone with me."

"I really don't know why… But anyways, you are pretty lucky to stop by Eterna City. I believe some Gracidea Festival is taking place this week. It's pretty cool because there's a special Pokemon, maybe several, that will arrive for the occasion. Hastings and I've seen it before, but we're not telling you until later."

"Okay, good bye?"

"Goodbye."

Keith looked at the blank screen again. Kate… she was always in his mind... but how will he ever tell her? And Gracidea… Never heard of it before. But Keith will just have to wait for the Festival.


	9. Team Galactic's in for Shaymin?

Pokemon Ranger: The Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 9: Team Galactic's in for Shaymin!?

"A Gracidea Festival?!" Dawn exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go to one! Cynthia's gonna be there for the occasion, too!"

"That's what Kate said," said Keith. "I don't know what it is, though."

"It's an awesome place," Lucas told him. "The special Pokemon Kate mentioned. It's called Shaymin."

"Shaymin?" Keith looked puzzled. "Never heard of it."

"Cause it's legendary, silly," Lucas looked at him.

"C'mon," Dawn urged her friends.

Barry was waiting for them at the town square.

"You guys took ages!" He looked at them. "You'll be fined for that."

"Ha ha." Lucas looked at his friend.

They all rushed just in time to see a young woman with long blond hair to stand at the stage. She looked at the back of the stage for something to come out.

"That's Cynthia," Dawn whispered to the three of them.

Then the crowd made an "Awww." A little green hedgehog was walking up onto a little stand on the stage. Two pink flowers were at the side of its head. Everyone was whispering.

"Is that…?"

"Yep. It's Shaymin."

The crowd watched it in awe. Cynthia picked it up and walked down the stage to the approaching crowd. Everyone petted it individually. The green Pokemon closed its eyes in relaxation, and more flowers bloomed on its back. Cynthia set Shaymin down to the cobblestones. Everyone backed away to make room for it to move.

Then a strange net flew from the side, and Shaymin, tightly bound by the woven strings of the net, was tumbling to Dawn feet. Dawn knelt beside it, struggling to remove the net. Keith joined Dawn and tried to remove it.

Shaymin looked at Dawn and then to Keith. They were helping it. It struggled to get the ropes away, but the knots were too tight. Even Dawn and Keith found it difficult.

Lucas and Barry looked around at the crowd. Cynthia was looking around as well.

"Who has done this?" She sternly spoke to the crowd.

"We did," a shrill voice came from behind. Everyone turned around to see a group of strange people. Yep. It was the bowl-cut Galactic goons again, but another person was with them. She had a purple hair-do, and wore a jumpsuit that was similar to Mars's dress…

"We'll be leaving from here." She began.

Dawn shrieked as a Skunktank passed by to snatch the net with Shaymin and walked to its Trainer.

"Excellent work, my dear," the woman looked at the foul thing, and picked up the net. "Now."

"Yes, Commander Jupiter!" The grunts saluted and they walked away.

"They can't just walk away like that!" one of the people in the crowd cried.

"Of course we won't let them get away!" Keith stood up. "This is a full mission! Let's go, guys"

"Right!" the three kids agreed.

"Bui!" Buizel jumped.

 **Mission: Get Shaymin Back!**

"Um… Ranger," Cynthia looked at Keith. "That team has been here for a week already. So far, they have taken the bike shopkeeper hostage in the building over there."

She pointed to the building on the hill.

"Thank you, Cynthia," Keith nodded.

They approached the main gate with a small row of trees at its gates.

"Grotle, use Cut!"

Barry's Grotle took down the saplings and then they proceeded.

"Team Galactic's just known our presence in foiling their plans," Keith looked at the kids. "So let's just charge in."

"Agreed," Barry looked at his friends. "Our Pokemon are strong enough."

"Let's go, then," Lucas urged.

"Onix, use Slam!"

The rock snake took down the door to the final room to meet Jupiter. She was appalled to see her opponents even when she had told all the grunts in the building to do whatever was possible to take them down. Looks like she's going to use her real force.

"Oh." She remained cool, and looked at Keith, who came through the door first. "So you're the ranger who wishes to stop me."

She looked at her Skunktank and then to Zubat.

"Go and get them."

Skunktank and Zubat ran to Dawn and Barry as the two released Ponyta (Dawn has gotten her Forest Badge and caught a Ponyta earlier) and Luxio. Keith released his capture Disc to capture the Skunktank, while Lucas tried to reach Shaymin. After the Styler blubbed an "OK!" on the screen, Dawn and Barry quickly defeated the Skunktank and the Zubat in several hits. Lucas jumped past Jupiter and caught Shaymin from behind and held it in his arms. It was still in the net, but it was so confused at what was going on.

"Skunktank," Jupiter looked at her weak Pokemon, "Use Smokescreen and let's get out."

A big cloud of black smoke filled the room, and everyone was coughing. Shaymin could feel itself being taken from Lucas's arms, and heard Dawn coughing and finally falling. Dawn, who had attempted to help it, had fallen. It had to do something! Shaymin's head started to strain. The flowers on its head absorbed the smoke, turning the flowers a sickly shade of dark magenta. Then the dark flowers began to glow.

"Shay… MIN!"

A burst of energy was released from the flowers and the room was into a flash of light.

Dawn was slowly rising from the floor, noticing that Lucas and Barry had fallen. Keith was waking her up. She got up on her feet to see Shaymin on the ground. She rushed to it. It was unconscious.

"Oh… Shaymin…" She hugged it to her chest. It started to stir. Slowly opening its eyes, it turned to Dawn, and then to the others.

 _Thank you for saving me._

"No problem," Dawn answered Shaymin happily, then her eyes widened in disbelief at what she was doing. "Wait... Are you talking?"

 _Telepathically._

"Well, that's weird."

"Telepathically," Keith looked at Shaymin, "Same way how Darkrai communicated with Kate and me back at Altru Tower."

 _Interesting…_

Cynthia and Gardenia presented Gracidea flowers to everyone. The pink flowers were rather beautiful, just like the ones on Shaymin. Dawn put the flower in her hair (she wasn't wearing her hat on that day). Shaymin, who had come to trust Dawn, was sitting in her arms for the remainder of the noon as a strange feeling came over it. It was a strong good feeling. With that Shaymin began to glow. Dawn noticed and was amazed as Shaymin made its transformation into a different form. Instead of a hedgehog, it looked more like a little dog.

"Hey," Lucas looked at Shaymin. "It's your Sky Form."

 _Cool, isn't it? I can fly, too!_

It jumped into the air, and hovered above them.

 _Thanks, Dawn! We will meet again, promise!_

It flew away and out of sight. Gardenia approached the Dawn.

"Shaymin…" she was dazed. "They usually travel in groups. This one usually stops by at Eterna City when the Festival starts, but it leaves to find its group. It seems to have trusted you… I'm sure it will return to you when time comes…"

 **MISSION CLEAR!**

"So, you met Shaymin?"

"Yep."

Kate was on Keith's screen again. He smiled at her.

"We're off to Hearthome today! Toni, Gardenia's friend, has some Salamence to take us to Hearthome City immediately!"

"That's thrilling, Keith."

"How's Kellyn?"

"He's working his way through the week. Wendy's with him right now in Haruba Desert to stop a stampede of Hippowdons."

"Listen, I need you here now."

"Why?"

"In Solaceon Town, I need to investigate the Solaceon Ruins. Team Galactic's said to be there, and I need to go there and track them down."

"Isn't that my job to do the risky missions?"

"Yeah… but I need you to escort my cousin and his friends around."

"Surely you are getting taking risks. But if you say so…"

"Erma's hearing this right now, right?"

"Yep."

"Tell her I need you here by tomorrow. Keith over and out!"

Kate turned to Erma.

"I think you should go," she said. "Kellyn's good enough to go by himself now. Besides, you could take a little vacation from Almia. Please go and help Keith. Understood?"

"Yes, Erma!"

Rhythmi approached her departing friend.

"Please report in regularly. I'm going to be lonely without you and Keith…"

"Don't worry, Rhyth. I will."

And Kate and her Piplup left the Ranger Union. Rhythmi sighed in slight melancholy, and she turned to leave for her desk, then she bumped into a blond boy, with a mushroom haircut, wearing a lab coat.

"Oh! Sorry, Isaac!" Rhythmi was embarrassed. "I'm a bit clumsy sometimes…"

"It's all right, Rhyth," Isaac smiled. "Just came to stop by to see Professor Hastings to show my ideas for a new energy source! Want to come?"

"Linda and Carrie's on the watch right now," Rhythmi looked back at the Operator's Room. "I guess I have a few minutes."

The two walked down the hall to Hastings's lab.


	10. Hugs and Venus

Pokemon Ranger: The Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 10: Hugs and Venus

"Kate!"

"Keith!"

Kate jumped off her Staraptor and Keith was running over to her. She hugged him very tightly. Then she pulled away from him and looked at the three kids beside Keith.

"You must be Lucas," Kate looked at Lucas, noticing the resemblance between the two.

Then Barry jumped up to Kate with admiring eyes (Oops! Must have forgotten to mention that Barry is obsessed with female celebs. Time to show his true nature).

"Oh! You're Kate! The legendary Ranger from Almia! Can I get an autograph?"

Then Barry felt a sudden pain on his ear and realized that Lucas was dragging him away.

"You don't need all of the attention, you know."

Dawn laughed nervously. Keith was confused.

"Hey. I'm Dawn!"

"Nice to meet you." Kate smiled.

"We're having a Contest here, and a Gym battle!"

"Wow. That sounds great!"

The five entered into the Pokemon Center (Barry still has the lovey-dovey eyes). Kate was rather amazed by the center's interior, for she had never been to one. Sinnoh was far different than Almia and Fiore. A Nurse Joy was at the counter, and then she noticed Kate.

"Oh! You must be Kate," she smiled. "I've seen you on TV. And Keith! My sister from Eterna was talking about you and your heroics at the Festival."

Kate glanced at her partner and he made a nervous smile. She promptly smiled back. At least she was happy that Keith was making a name for himself in Sinnoh.

Kate's Piplup was looking at Dawn's, and the two looked closely at each other. Then they both chirped in agreement and danced around each other. Dawn laughed at the two, and Kate smiled. Dawn's Staravia came to join the Piplups, followed by Buizel, Turtwig, Ponyta and Silcoon.

Lucas was interested by such funny behavior, and then he turned and crashed into a young boy his age. He looked at the person, and became overwhelmed with inner irritation. It was Harold.

"So," the arrogant little boy grinned. "The Gallant Ribbon's today. Hope you lose. Badly."

He walked away, snickering. Lucas was filled with the building anger.

"Lucas. You can take your anger out in finals."

The Gallant Pokemon Contest was about to start. Lucas was rather nervous about this. Dawn had been telling him all these amazing tactics, but he wondered it he could accomplish any of them. Unfortunately for him, Dawn was unable to enter because she had to prepare for her first match with Fantina. He looked at himself in the mirror. He felt pathetic about that loss to Harold…

Silcoon and Chimchar looked at their Trainer, noticing his depressed feelings. Silcoon squeaked in excitement, waiting for its first contest, and Chimchar was ready to show off Lucas's talent.

"Hey, Lucas."

Dawn was with him again, but with no one else this time.

"Just need to remind you-"

"Dawn, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Much to his surprise, Lucas's arms were around Dawn in an embracing hug. They pulled away, each blushing on every cheek.

"Umm… I'll be watching you from the audience."

"Oh… Okay, Dawn."

She quickly left the room, and Lucas suddenly felt a little pang of confidence ringing in his head. _I won't let Harold win._

Meanwhile…

Jupiter was looking overhead at the Grunts typing in keys into a little computer and looked at the ruins. She was still sulky about those little kids… and that Ranger… But she knew that they would soon fail once their mission was complete.

"Observing, Jupiter? I mean, can we get on with this already?"

A young woman with brilliant pink hair tied into a long ponytail in a dress similar to Mars's stepped up beside Jupiter. Her smile was full of confidence and she was too ready to take on the mission.

"Patience, Venus," Jupiter looked sternly at young woman. "You've already made a mistake because of arrogance. You don't want to do that again."

Venus nodded and looked on.

"You know," she commented. "This would so much easier with a Miniremo…"

"You and your once-so-big team don't have them anymore, don't you," Jupiter looked sternly again. "I know. Just try to get this finished, okay?"

"Whatever."

Venus walked off.


	11. Comments and Mysteries

Pokemon Ranger Pokemon Ranger: The Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 11: Comments and Mysteries

"Looks like we'll have to stay here for the night…"

Kate looked around and turned to her friends, after she looked at the map on her Styler at a sunny afternoon.

"Anyone have a tent?" Lucas was looking around to everyone.

Dawn was rummaging in her bag, and then she pulled out a roll of cloth and sticks.

"I'm always prepared," Dawn spoke proudly, along with Piplup. "That's what my mom always says."

Kate, Dawn, and Keith (although Barry persisted in helping, Dawn told him to go get food with Lucas) were setting up the tent. Staravia, Grotle, and Bibarel were looking for firewood. After pitching up camp with little difficulty, everyone wiped his or her hands, and Barry looked at his Poketch.

"We still have a long time before night," He looked at everyone. "Why did we pitch the tent, anyway?"

"I know what we can do!" Dawn's face suddenly lit up. "You promised me that battle earlier, Barry."

"Wanna battle now?" Barry was in his competitive I'm-gonna-beat-you tone.

"Let's get started then!"

"Grotle is unable to battle!" Lucas was mediating the battle's end. "Dawn wins the match!"

Dawn and her Piplup wore their proud faces.

"Well, Barry," Dawn looked at her rival. "I must say. You almost won, if you hadn't took a risk in Dig."

Barry wanted to say something back, but everyone knows not to argue with Dawn when she asks for improvement, so he stayed quiet. Kate, who had never seen a battle before, was rather amazed at how Dawn's Piplup could dodge so quickly. She walked off from the clearing to see what Keith was doing back at camp. And there he was, standing on the banks of the passing river, releasing a captured Chingling.

"Preparing for the Capture Arena, right?"

Keith suddenly turned around, and saw his own rival standing before him. Kate approached him with a little smirk. She released her Capture Disc to capture a nearby Buneary.

"You should try wider circles to avoid certain attacks," She looked at her Styler when it blubbed an "OK!" and then she immediately released Buneary. "Don't forget to use those Poke Assists, too."

"You don't always have to coach me," Keith looked at her. "That was in Ranger School."

"I know," Kate was still smiling. "I just like having more competition. You should work harder to challenge me."

Her Piplup chirped with satisfaction, while Buizel crossed its arms at Piplup. Although Buizel could get angry at bit at Kate, Keith didn't seem to be anything near angry. What Kate said was a nice compliment for improvement. The two stayed silent for the moment, until Barry, Dawn, and Lucas returned.

"Apparently, Barry couldn't find any food," Dawn sighed.

"How about we fish?" Lucas looked at everyone. "Dawn, remember those old rods?"

"Absolutely not!" Barry looked at Lucas as if he was crazy. "I'm vegetarian, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Look!" Dawn pointed a berry tree. "Those are Mago Berries! How can Barry miss those?"

"Fruit salad, then?" Lucas trailed off.

Everyone was inside sleeping bags (Dawn had extras for Kate and Keith). Dawn, who was awake, wondered about what happened at that moment when Jupiter's Skunktank used Smokescreen. The reason why she fainted so quickly… She didn't know how it happened. At that moment, she heard an agonizing screaming in her head. It was hurting her head so badly that she had to fall. Dawn suddenly closed her eyes to sleep.

 _A fading picture of a light was flying at her, and then someone jumped in front of them, and then someone screamed behind her._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Dawn was looking into the blurry image of a blast of light, and a body then falling…_

Dawn's eyes suddenly fluttered open, and she sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep still. She glanced at her Poketch. It was four in the morning. Piplup, who had felt her stir, raised its head and looked at its trainer exiting the tent.

Dawn paced around the camp. What the heck was that? She sat down on a deserted log, and thought. So many things had been done, and they had to do something with her. Piplup refusing to get in its Pokeball… She was communicating to her Pokemon without speaking… Those terrible screams in her head when the smoke came… This dream… _What's going on with me?_

Dawn didn't know. She decided not to get to bed, but to prepare for the day. She should train her Pokemon for the Gym Battle with Maylene while the others wake up…

"Whoa. Dawn," Lucas was surprised to see Dawn already ready when he woke up. "What made you get up so early?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Dawn grinned. "Sometimes, you've got to be an early bird, you know."

Everyone else was up, and Lucas proceeded to make breakfast and some Poffins for the Pokemon. As Lucas got up and rolled his sleeping bag, he was still going over what he did at the Gallant Contest. Why did he hug Dawn, anyways? At least it gave him enough confidence to win the ribbon, and beat that obnoxious Harold…

Dawn was pacing around at the creek, only to be found by Kate.

"Dawn?" Kate was suddenly concerned. "Keith told me all those things you did that were weird."

Dawn wasn't so surprised. "Yeah."

"I need to ask you something. Did you wake up this morning? I mean, really early?"

"Yeah."

"Because of a nightmare?"

"Uh-huh."

"What did you see?"

"It was just a scream at first. Then someone who was in front of me fell…"

"Hmm… I might have a theory…"

Dawn looked at Kate who was trying to think the problem through. Then Kate looked back at her friend.

"I think it has something to do with the Guardians of the Lake, and a Pokemon whose power is darkness. I don't know anything about this… But if Galactic has anything to do with this, then I think they might be the cause… But it's a theory, okay?"

"Okay, then."

"Now that you know something, why don't you join everyone else over there? We have all day to get to Solaceon."

Keith was just finishing his report to Rhythmi when Isaac had come into the room. He was trying to pass without notice, but Keith was done with his report, and then Rhythmi's chair wheeled around.

"Oh!" She was stunned to see Isaac again. "You're here again?"

"Um…" Isaac was pondering on what to say. He shouldn't really tell her his real purpose.

"How many ideas do you have for Hastings?"

"Loads of them! And… I found some stuff about Galactic!"

"Okay. He in the research room downstairs."

Isaac rushed downstairs. He really wanted to say something to Rhyth, but it just didn't come. Perhaps another time.


	12. Mission: Investigate Ruins!

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 12- Mission: Investigate Ruins!

"I'll stay here, in case there is help here."

Barry was looking at the other four at the Pokemon Center. They were deciding to go investigate the Solaceon Ruins.

"All right then." Kate looked at Barry.

 **MISSION: INVESTIGATE SOLACEON RUINS!**

Keith, Kate, Dawn, and Lucas were crouching from behind the bushes just outside the Solaceon Ruins. Nothing seemed to be there, but they were all sure what was inside those ruins. Kate was the first to approach the doorway, and then after waiting a few minutes, she motioned to the others to follow along. They quickly entered the door, and then noticed that torches on the walls already illuminated the rooms. The first room was a corridor with many other doorways, its walls carved with the markings that greatly resembled Unowns. For Kate and Keith, it reminded them of the Hippowdon Temple. All of them went down two doorways, and found another room just like the first.

"We were so getting lost in here," Lucas was muttering while Kate and Keith were looking to see if any of the doors were dead ends, but then Dawn was shaking her head.

"We're not going to get lost," She contradicted him. "See?"

She pointed at the little stars at the top of the doorway.

"If we keep track of which doorway had those signs, then we should know our way out in no time! So this door had two stars, and the first had two stars as well."

"You're right!" Lucas beamed at Dawn. "So maybe there's a pattern at the top, like that one!"

He pointed to a door with two stars. Kate had emerged from that doorway, and she motioned to everyone to come along. After going through what seemed like fifteen doors with no noise from anything else but them, a sound of approaching footsteps was coming. Keith and Kate quickly shoved the kids into a dead end, listening intently to the footsteps. In a little corner, Kate could see five Galactic Grunts marching past them, along with Jupiter. For Kate, she had never really seen them before, but like Keith, she thought the outfits were not so great.

"The helicopter's at the front now," one of the grunts spoke to Jupiter.

"Yes," her shrill voice echoed in the corridors. "Venus should be able to take care of the operation on her own now. I must say, she really knows how to do these things."

The purpled-haired Jupiter and the other grunts followed after her. When they were gone, Kate, Keith, and the two kids emerged from their hiding spot. Keith looked at Kate.

"Venus… She's probably a commander."

They continued down the ruins. After a few more doors, Kate and Keith noticed that the little blasts of light in the ruins were coming from the bottom of the stairs. They crept to the edge and peeked down.

Obviously, it was Team Galactic running a couple machines. They all looked the same, but only one stood out. It was the commander. Her bright pink hair was tied up into a long ponytail. Her eyes were seemingly burning with danger as she smiled at the flashing light in the middle of the surrounding machines. Kate gasped in horror. That face was too familiar to not be missed. Keith grimaced at the woman in slight fear.

"Lavana!" Kate whispered in surprise.

"Looks like she hasn't given up her job." Keith whispered back. He could never forgive that moment when he was bound tightly after his journey to the Hippowdon Temple for the Yellow Gem, and when Lavana commanded the Magmortar to knock him off the tower. Kate couldn't say the same. The Sinis Trio was once a brutal bunch, and they decided to be one again.

Then a brilliant flash of light interrupted their thoughts. The light illuminated the whole room. The four crouched behind the stair's banister. Suddenly the screams returned to Dawn's head, and she groaned with her hand clasped to her head. Lucas suddenly noticed her pain and was already trying to comfort her. Kate and Keith were looking worriedly at Dawn.

"Back to the doorway!" Kate yelled.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Dawn was stilling wriggling in Lucas's arms in pain, as the brilliant was still burning. Dawn's head was burning with intense pain. It was so bad that Dawn was suddenly losing vision, and consciousness. She just needed to rest…

"Dawn! Dawn!"

Lucas was shaking a limp figure of Dawn, while Kate tried to see what was going on. First she checked for a heartbeat.

"Dawn's still alive," Kate looked at Lucas. "But if she can't stand it here, then we need to take her out of here!"

"We've just gone through a whole flight of stairs, and a bunch of doors!" Keith looked at her. "We can't walk from here to there and back!"

Kate suddenly felt hopeless. _Dawn could get hurt if she stayed here…_ Then Kate spotted a Jynx. For the past few minutes in the ruins, she hadn't even seen a single Jynx, but there's no time to lose. She quickly captured it and motioned it to Lucas and Dawn.

"Lucas," Kate ordered him. Now she looked very serious. "I need you to take Dawn to the nearest Pokemon Center, pronto! Jynx, Teleport!"

The Pokemon nodded and surrounded itself, Dawn, and Lucas into a purple bubble that shrank, and then Kate and Keith were left alone in the corridor just outside the room with the bright light.

"Let's go," Kate looked at Keith. He nodded and went after her. Kate was very stern now, but he couldn't blame her. She had gone through more than he had with Team Dim Sun. Galactic must be as bad as Dim Sun.

The Jynx had gone, leaving Lucas and Piplup at the gate of Solaceon Town. Dawn was still unconscious in his arms. Piplup was looking at its Trainer. Now he had to get the Pokemon Center, just where was it? Lucas turned sharply and bumped into a man in an overcoat. It was Looker again.

"We meet again," Looker was grim when he saw Dawn in Lucas's arms. "What happened to her?"

"Well…" Lucas tried to explain, but his mouth was tongue-tied. His head was overwhelmed with his worries about Dawn. Why did she scream like that back in the ruins? Looker quickly tried to find her pulse. Then he took Dawn and looked at Lucas

"She's been knocked out," Looker muttered. "Come! To the Pokemon Center!"

The two raced down the road.

"Oh? What have we here?" Venus was looking at Kate and Keith who were surrounded by grunts. Kate was furious at her.

"Lavana, you've made the wrong choice!"

"Hmm… It's been awhile, Kate, since I last saw on that Tower, and when I knocked out your little boyfriend here…"

Keith was angry as Kate. _That arrogant, fat…_

"Too bad there are no Miniremos around here," Lavana laughed, "But there's always some Pokemon I can use. Magmortar, let's go!"

"Zubat!" the surrounding grunts spoke in unison, tossing up Pokeballs.

"Piplup, fend them off with Bubble Beam!" Kate looked at her Partner Pokemon, and then taking out some Pokeballs of her own. "All right, my friends, come on out!"

A Starly, a Chimchar, a Pachirisu, a Misdreavus, a Croagunk, and a Cranidos appeared before the whole herd of Zubat. Lavana was rather surprised.

"I thought a Ranger was supposed to bring only one Partner around!"

"They didn't say in Pokeballs!" Kate looked at the pink-haired woman. "All right guys! Use your best moves and knock them out! Capture On!"

Kate released her Capture Disc to capture the Magmortar, while Keith did the same.

"Lucas!"

Barry was running to Lucas who had emerged from the doors, and then was followed by Looker and Dawn, still unconscious.

"Oh, no!" Barry was shocked. "What happened?"

"Not now!" Looker was running to a Nurse Joy, who gasped in shock to see Dawn unconscious. "Take this girl to an emergency room. Now!"

Dawn was lying on the bed, with her eyes still closed. Lucas, Barry, and Looker were outside while Nurse Joy tried to see what was going on. All were worried, but Lucas was the most. He did not know how bad that pain that Dawn had before she fainted was, but he knew this was severe. He only kept wishing that he could see those blue eyes again, as for the time being, there weren't there.

"Oh…"

Dawn's eyes fluttered as she groaned while lying on something soft. Her head was rather sore, and the lights were becoming visible. Four people were looking from above her. _Wait… What's going on?!_

"Dawn," one of the people who eventually clarified to be Barry, "You okay?"

"Yeah… That scream…" Dawn was trailing off as Piplup jumped onto the bed.

"Actually, you were screaming." Lucas, who was on the other side of her bed, was looking at her in relief.

"I was? But I know I heard someone else scream…"

"At least Dawn is alive," Looker was sternly staring at the ground in front of the bed. "Lucas, you said that Kate and Keith are still in the ruins, correct?"

"Yes." Lucas confirmed.

"OK!"

Kate quickly commanded her Partner Pokemon to attack the Magmortar, causing it to faint. Lavana quickly returned her Magmortar to its Pokeball, and looked at Kate and Keith in triumph.

"You may have beaten me, but the process has already been finished already." Lavana laughed and pressed the button. An orb swirling of many colors floated toward the three, and then was entering the box.

The orb! Keith tried to spring for the orb, but was only able to touch that one bit, and then he was blown back by a rather painful shock in his hand.

"Ta ta!" Lavana waved a hand, and then a cloud of smoke appeared, leaving no trace of Galactic's activities behind. Kate looked at Keith and then to Misdreavus. It nodded, and then a pink bubble formed around all of them.

 **MISSION CLEAR!**

The two Rangers landed down on the ground just to see a helicopter flying away. Both of them stood up, and looked at each other.

"I'm chasing it down, I should find something," Kate looked at Keith, who immediately shook his head.

"No. You stay here. Dawn may have some connection to this plan, and they might try to get her if they know anything about her."

"You have changed so much Keith…"

She flung her arms around Keith. He had been so protective of her ever since Operation Brighton when she almost lost herself in that darkness. She had been seeing this so many times, but she barely knew his motive.

"Goodbye." Kate choked it out as Keith was giving her a tight hug. Then they pulled away, and he was running off in the same direction of the plane. He should have told her what he had always wanted to say, but this was urgent. Maybe later.

"Lucas, Thanks for helping me to the Pokemon Center."

Dawn was still lying in bed. Kate already paid a little visit to Dawn, and had left her alone with Lucas. Her navy blue hair was at her shoulders. Her blue eyes were sparkling with gratitude at Lucas, who sat at the side of her bed.

"I really didn't carry you."

"You still helped me."

Dawn was still smiling brightly at him, just like she had when they were at Barry's house when they first met…

 _"Hey, Lucas!" A ten-year-old boy with messy red hair called out to a black haired boy no older than five. "You better hurry! The new kids are gonna be here!"_

 _"Wait, Keith!" said the younger Lucas. "You're so fast!"_

 _The two boys dashed down the sidewalk and looked at the two houses that had once been on sale last week. Two moving trucks were parked, and the movers were unloading boxes. A young woman with short blue hair was assisting the men on her new house, while another was assisting her helpers._

 _Beside each woman was a young child. Next to the blue-haired woman, a little girl that was probably Lucas's age was petting a purring Glameow. She had navy blue hair tied up in a long ponytail. A blonde boy was on the lawn of the other house. The girl quickly noticed Keith and Lucas standing at the fence. She tugged her mother's hand and pointed at the boys when she got her mother's attention._

" _Look, Mom!" She pointed at the boys. "They must be our neighbors!"_

" _You can talk to them if you want," the mother smiled at her daughter as the little girl ran to the boys. Lucas was rather speechless when he first saw her._

" _Hey, neighbors! I'm Dawn!" She spoke cheerfully with a wide smile spreading across her face. Lucas couldn't say anything else._

OH! Now's his chance.

"Umm… Dawn?"

"Huh?"

"What happened when you were screaming?"

Dawn was happy to tell him what she heard.

"Well, in my head, someone was screaming 'NO!' It sounded so much like a girl… But I had a dream with the same exact scream before! It's just that I saw what happened. A light came towards me, and then someone just jumped in front. Then the scream happened behind me while the person in front of me fell."

"When did you have this dream?" Lucas was rather inquisitive.

"The night we were camping out just outside Hearthome."

"So that's why you were up so early!" It made sense to Lucas now. The two paused for a few seconds, and Dawn had to say something.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"It's kinda freaky, you know, having all these dreams and screams in my head…"

"Well, if I were to have those dreams, I would at least have something to comfort me when I wake up."

"And what would that be?"

"Maybe… Someone who will always bring joy to me when she's around…"

Dawn gasped in shock. After all these years, he had never summoned the courage to say anything like that, and now here he was! Well, actually, she never mustered up anything like that either, but she tried.

"You don't… mean…"

"Yes. That's who I'm talking about." Lucas smiled at her. "It's you."

"Oh, Lucas!" Dawn, still in her bed, hugged Lucas tightly, and then released him.

"But why didn't you tell me before? Like… At the Gallant Contest or something…"

"It wasn't the time…" Lucas looked at her, noticing a little tear starting to race down her cheek. Dawn quickly wiped it away. Lucas looked at her, and then the two inched closer, not caring if anyone saw them. After a few seconds of a close embrace, the two backed away. Dawn was suddenly slightly pale at what she had done.

"Let's not tell the others what happened just now," Lucas looked at her pale face that returning to the happy peachy color. Dawn nodded, and then Lucas stood up, and walked out of the room. As the door shut behind him, he sighed, and looked back at the door. At least he's finally said it. And he left for the dorms.

 _Might the power of two collide_

Will rise the Chosen One.

 _The Three of Lakes will unhide_

 _The secrets of the lone_

 _God of the dark had bide,_

 _And will awaken from stone_

 _And relieve of the chaos at tide._


	13. Eevee in the Café

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 13- Eevee in the Café

Lucas woke up that morning with a refreshing grin on his face, though he was still slightly out of color about the last night. He slowly rose out of bed and looked at his sleeping Chimchar and Silcoon. Contests are to happen soon, very soon. But the next is in Solaceon, but that's next week.

Barry rose from his bed and looked at his watch. He was on time. He jumped out of bed, not noticing Lucas in front of him, so he tripped and fell flat on his face. Such an action left Lucas bewildered as he bent down to help his friend up.

Dawn was a rather quick person when it comes to recovering. She was now up again; ready to continue her journey that morning. Piplup, Ponyta, and Staravia were glad to see their trainer alive and well, and they circled her as she went out of the hospital wing with her bag.

She joined Kate, Lucas, and Barry in the front room at the Pokemon Center. Lucas looked at her in amazement at her quick recuperation, but didn't say anything. The two turned their faces away, a little embarrassed from the last night. It just happened all too quickly for them. At five they were friends and now what are they now?

Lucas suddenly brightened and began to speak, "My contest is next week, so what are we gonna do?"

"Hmm…" Dawn thought for a moment, "Oh! Just one mile from here is a café. We can go there!"

"Good idea!" Kate was delighted at the idea. It was her first time with the kids without Keith, but she was okay with it. "You know the way?"

"Sure we do!" the other three spoke in unison.

Kate decided to leave her Starly out for a while so Piplup wasn't alone. After all, it just met Dawn's Piplup for only two days! Kate was rather enthusiastic about coming to Sinnoh. She had only been in Fiore and Almia, but never to the other regions. This should be a good experience for her.

Dawn had been a lot closer to Lucas, Barry noticed. He was starting to wonder why, and then he wondered about why Lucas was so late last night. But he remembered that it was best to mind his own business, so he stayed quiet. The four continued walking until Barry saw a little café in the middle of the meadow.

They entered the café to be immediately greeted by two maids that were around sixteen.

"Welcome to the MooMoo Café!" the two spoke in unison.

Kate, Lucas, and Dawn smiled, but Barry was more than smiling. He was infatuated (kinda like Brock, right?). He was suddenly at his knees, asking for a date and other things, until all three of his Pokeballs burst open, and Bibarel, Grotle, and Luxio dragged their trainer away. The three laughed nervously while the two teenage maids were surprised.

"Oh, we must have forgotten to introduce ourselves," Kate caught the girls' attention. "I'm Kate."

Dawn held up a hand. "I'm Dawn, and this is Lucas."

Lucas held a hand up as well.

"We're really sorry about Barry," Kate looked at the two girls. "He's done that to me, too."

"It's fine!" one the maids laughed. "By the way, I'm Clara. And this is my sister, Sara."

The second maid gave a little curtsy to the three. Barry had returned to the conversation, but had to restrain himself from doing anything else. Clara led the way some chairs at a counter, and Sara went behind the counter to grab a few glasses to fill with milk. After the first sip, the group sighed in refreshment.

"Wow," Dawn complimented the maids. "Your milk was as good as they said so!"

"It's a family business," Clara smiled. "You could say our great grandfather was a genius."

Dawn smiled, and then noticed a little movement in the corner to the kitchen. She only saw a little wisp of brown fur passing by. Dawn rubbed her eyes and looked at the doorway again.

"Huh?" She looked at the empty doorway.

"What's wrong?" Lucas noticed Dawn looking straight at the door with a dazed expression.

"I think I saw something there…" Dawn looked at Lucas.

"What did you say?" Clara asked in wonder.

"Umm… I saw something back there…" Dawn pointed at the doorway again, suddenly noticing a little ear slip away from the door.

"Oh…" Sara was talking in a rather clear voice. "Come out, Eevee."

A little Pokemon that looked at lot like a light brown fennec fox timidly from the door and jumped onto the counter. It walked cautiously toward Dawn, and then began to curiously sniff Dawn. After inspecting Dawn, the Eevee jumped onto to Dawn's lap, and Dawn began to stroke its soft fur. Clara laughed and turned to Dawn.

"Yep, it's rather shy, but it's not really ours."

"It isn't?" Dawn was still stroking the little fox's fur.

"Nope. It's hasn't been captured in a Pokeball. It's just a stray little one that decided to stay around with us. It's been here for a month already. Usually it doesn't go around our customers. You're probably the first one it has met!"

"I don't know, but it's adorable."

"I remember capturing one once," Kate suddenly jumped in, "It was a little Quest I had to do."

"I wonder why Eevee likes me…" Dawn trailed off as the Eevee enjoyed Dawn's petting.

The group had another glass of milk, and then they decided to go outside and watch Dawn, Lucas, and Barry practice. They all left the house and stood outside on the pretty meadow. Dawn tossed up her Pokeballs, while the others did the same. Dawn suddenly noticed that the Eevee in the café was standing among her Pokemon, as if it wanted to be part of the training. Dawn was surprised, but decided to go on with her training.

"All right, guys!" She clapped her hands to emphasize a point. "I decided to enter the Pokemon Contest in Solaceon, and this one's gonna be a hard one! You guys ready for a training session?"

Ponyta, Staravia, Piplup, and even Eevee cried in delight at the news. Dawn paused. Why did Eevee do that?

"Staravia, I want you to practice you Aerial Ace!" Dawn looked at the bird, and nodded. "Piplup you work on your Bubble Beam, and Ponyta, let's work on your Flame Wheel with me. It looks great, but a few changes will do. And-"

Dawn paused again. Eevee was standing in front of her, looking ready to practice with Dawn. This made Dawn even more surprised. She hadn't caught it, but it's wants to be with her! Dawn knelt down to the little fox.

"So," She began, "You wanna practice, too?"

The brown fox squealed in delight.

"So let's see what you know," Dawn pulled out her Pokedex and looked up the Eevee's moves.

Shadow Ball, Substitute, Sand Attack, and Quick Attack.

"Hmm…" Dawn hesitated and looked at the fox again. "Let's see you try Shadow Ball, and then burst it with another Shadow Ball."

It nodded and then it proceeded to the instructions. The purple ball of dark matter flew up in the air, and then collided with an even faster one, causing a shower of sparks onto the ground. Dawn was amazed. Kate, Lucas, Clara, Sara, and Barry had noticed the commotion, and were running towards her.

"Whoa!" Barry shouted. "Who did that?"

"Eevee," Dawn pointed to the fox. "I told it to."

"It obeyed you?" Clara was surprised. "I was wondering at this…"

"About what?" Sara looked at her sister.

"Giving it to Dawn," Clara looked at Sara. "It seems so ready to go with her."

Dawn and Kate gasped in surprise at the news.

"That's great!" Sara was happy to know that the little Eevee won't be alone after all in that café. She walked to the little Eevee she had befriended for so long, and knelt down beside it. "Eevee…"

It looked curiously at Sara. "Vee?"

"I just wanted to say that you should go with Dawn. Don't worry, Dawn will make sure you come visit here some time soon, okay?"

"Vee!"

Dawn looked at the to-be friend.

"Welcome to the party!" She held out a Pokeball to capture it, and then jumped up in victory at capturing a Pokemon in only a second. She called out Eevee, and it was jumping in glee.

"Ready to train… for real?" Dawn looked at her new party member, as it jumped again. "Then let's get started!"

"I guess this is a goodbye."

Clara and Sara looked at the gang and then to Eevee.

"We'll meet again! Promise!" Dawn waved to them as she mounted on one of the four Staraptor Kate had luckily found and captured.

Then the four Staraptor took off into the air into the sunset to Solaceon Town. Sara gave her last goodbyes and then turned to Clara.

"Come," she nodded. "Let's close shop."

The four of them were in Lucas and Barry's dorm for the night before the girls left to theirs. All (but Onix and Barry' Pokemon) were called out, as the kids listened to Kate's stories about her time in the Ranger Union for three years. While Kate was in the middle of telling her not so great encounter with Mr. Kincaid, her Styler started beeping. Kate left the room to file in a report to Rhythmi. Dawn suddenly left to go check on something that she had to pick up at the front desk. While the girls were outside, Barry was back to his curiosities again.

"Lucas," Barry started. "What were you doing the last night?"

Lucas suddenly turned slightly white and pink at the same time. "What do you mean?"

"I mean last night before bed at nine."

"Uh… I just went to call my mom…"

"I was there at nine, but where were you?"

"Umm…"

"Come on! Tell me! I'm your best bud!"

"Well…"

"Let me guess… You went to see Dawn, right?"

"Maybe… er…."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah… kinda…"

"Come on! You told me that you had a crush on her two years ago, and you haven't told her anything?!"

"Okay! Okay! I told her, all right?"

"What did she do?"

"She started to get happy, and then she asked me why I didn't tell her earlier, and then I said there wasn't any time… and then…"

"Okay! Did you kiss?"

Barry was really waiting for that climax.

"Why should I tell you?!" Lucas was surprised at the question.

"That was the perfect moment! You should have done it!"

"I didn't tell you I didn't!"

"So you _did_ kiss her!"

"I didn't say that either!"

Barry started to whisper. "I know you didn't kiss her…"

"I DID! You happy now?"

Barry smiled at his friend, who was slightly fuming from his little interrogation.

"It's nice to know that you are happy now."

"Um…" Kate had finished her report so quickly that she had got into the room without the boys noticing, so she pretty much heard everything.

The boys' mouths were gaped open in shock to know that she had heard everything. She then laughed.

"Look, I won't tell Dawn that we all know. Now, let's continue with that story okay?"

"I'm back!" Dawn was into the room again with a box in her arms. "It's from our parents!"

She opened the box and handed each boy a box. They all opened the parcels and gasped in amazement. Dawn held out a little blue crystal pendant, which was clear and gleaming under the lights. Her Piplup and Eevee looked at the pendant with wonder, while Staravia and Ponyta grinned.

"Wow!" She looked at the shiny pendant and then tried it on and looked at Kate for opinion. "I think I'll wear this at the contest next week!"

Barry took out a medium-sized paperbacked book that was named _Battle Strategies and Stats for All_. He flipped through the pages filled with figures and charts and closed it again. He nodded at it and looked through his backpack for space.

"This should prove useful some time soon." He muttered to himself. His grandfather was so thoughtful.

Lucas looked at the contents of the parcel and didn't take it out. It was a Contest Ribbon with little red rubies studded at the center. He carefully took it out and found a note that rested below the Ribbon. He opened it and immediately noticed his mother's handwriting.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _I must have forgotten to tell give you this. After all, I was one of Johanna's rivals. This was my first ribbon, and I kept it as a good luck charm since then, but now I think you should have it. Guard it well, and good job on your first two contests! I think you are impressive! Just keep up the good work, and you can win the next contest!_

 _With love,_

 _Mom_

Lucas quickly put the Ribbon in his vest pocket so that no one could see, and then put the letter in it as well. He felt more confident than before. He then listened intently as Kate resumed her tales. He was sure the victory was his next week.

Keith was looking at his Styler as he patiently hid behind a satellite stand just outside the Galactic Headquarters. He took a quick snap from it, and then he dashed to the bushes to the Pokemon Center in Veilstone City. He shouldn't break in yet. There is more to be found. As he looked back at the headquarters, a gust brewed as he saw a helicopter whizzing away from the building. He started to run with Buizel jumping along. He was on the chase again.


	14. Rapid Dash to the Shop!

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 14- Rapid Dash to the Shop!

One day away from the Solaceon Pokemon Contest to go! There was just one thing that bothered Dawn. She didn't have a dress to wear! She knew what that meant. It was to the Shopping Center! But who's going with her?

"Lucas and Barry aren't gonna go," Dawn talked to Piplup, who chirped in agreement. "They're training at the meadows today."

Dawn and Piplup sat on a bench at the Pokemon Center, and thought for a minute, then Piplup chirped with an idea!

"Piplup, that's brilliant!" Dawn looked at it as if she understood it. "Now where is Kate?"

Kate was yawning a bit as she walked to the room, and sat down beside Dawn. She was tired from the many Quests in Solaceon she had to do the past two days, but she was still entirely happy.

"Kate!" Dawn's voice made her jump.

"What is it?" Kate looked at Dawn in surprise.

"I need you to come with me!"

"Where?"

"Um… the Shopping Center!"

"Uh… for what?"

"I need a dress for the Contest!"

"Uh… didn't you have the pink one last time?"

"No! I had to return it to this girl I borrowed it from! It's not like I prepared for Contests before I left!"

"Okay, I'm coming, Dawn. What do you think Piplup?"

Her partner chirped in agreement.

"Here we are!"

Dawn pointed to a street lined with many shops, mostly selling apparel. It was a rather lively street, with the sight of many people (mostly girls) bustling in and out of the shops. Kate wasn't really a person who cared much about fashion, but Dawn dragged her to the nearest shop, but they immediately backed away to avoid a large crowd leaving it. Dawn looked at the sign.

"Oops! It's a video store! Hmm… There's a shop!"

After a whole hour of looking in three stores, Dawn still couldn't find anything, until she saw a little shop wedged between two big buildings. It was a rather small one compared to the many big-rack stores that pretty much obstructed it from view. Several people still entered it, but not as much as the other boutiques. Dawn is an excellent person at seeing little things. The two walked to the shop and though the door.

Something caught her eye when she immediately stepped through. She rushed to it and took the dress from the rack. It was an icy blue blouse dress that reached her knees. The short sleeves were slightly ruffled. She put the dress in front of her and turned to Kate for opinion.

"It goes well with that necklace your mom got you." That was all Kate said as she tried to track Keith down. He seemed to be moving very quickly. Apparently he's in Pastoria City.

"Thanks, Kate! Ooh! What's this?"

Dawn took out another dress from a nearby rack. It extended down to the feet if someone wore it. It was a midnight blue strapped dress that sparkled in the lights of the shop.

"Um… That's a bit too big for you." Kate looked at Dawn.

"Actually, I think you should try it on," Dawn looked at her friend, who was surprised by the comment.

"What would that be for?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe if you went on a date, or at a wedding reception or something."

"When would that be?"

"Kate, you always have to be prepared for anything! You should have a few dresses in case you are invited to a party or something! Now try this on!"

Kate took the dress reluctantly and walked to the dressing rooms with Dawn, who wanted to try on that blouse dress she was holding.

"Um…" Kate was pondering in front of the mirror with the midnight blue dress. It was an exact fit for her. She started to wonder what Keith would say if he saw her at this moment. Dawn came out in the blue blouse dress. A perfect fit for her as well. Dawn gasped in amazement at Kate's dress.

"See?" Dawn looked at her friend. "Now think of what your future boyfriend would say about that if he saw you at a dance!"

"You look great in that dress, too."

"Thanks, Kate!"

"Good job, Monferno!"

An hour ago, Lucas's Chimchar had abruptly evolved during the training session. So did Silcoon. Lucas returned his Pokemon to the Pokeballs, while Barry gave him some more training comments. Then a Shadow Ball whizzed right by Lucas's head, nearly missing him by inches. Both the boys turned quickly around to see the assailant.

"Who the heck did that?" Barry looked around the meadow. Then Lucas pointed a shaking finger at the familiar-looking turquoise mushroom-headed guys who were approaching them at full speed. Barry was panicky as Lucas called out Onix to ride back to town before the Galactic grunts could get their hands on them. Kate should be able to fend them off if the boys get there soon.

The girls left the shop with one bag, ready to leave for the Pokemon Center for lunch, but then a big commotion came upon the street.

"Waaah! It's a Galactic!"

Kate and Dawn rushed to the scene to see Barry and Lucas struggling in the arms of five Galactic Grunts. Kate was suddenly surprised. Why the heck are they doing this in broad daylight?

"Tell me where your Pokedex is, you two!" Said one of the grunts.

"Or we'll get your friends, too!" said the other.

"You don't have to," Dawn stepped out of the crowd, "Piplup, use Bubble Beam!"

The grunts released Lucas and Barry and took out Pokeballs of their own. Another herd of Zubats appeared with some occasional Golbats. Dawn called out Ponyta and Staravia, while Kate tossed out her extra Partner Pokemon and released her Capture Disc.

Under the two Piplup's command, all the Pokemon charged at the herd, except one. Ponyta's face was twisted in pain as it struggled to stay up. Dawn rushed to it, and tried to comfort it until it started to glow! (Yep, a very quick evolution) It now a Rapidash! Dawn was delighted, and Rapidash quickly joined the others with such speed that it knocked out a group of five Golbats with a Flame Wheel. Lucas and Barry shook their heads from being flung down to the floor.

"Go, Beautifly and Monferno!"

"Go, Grotle and Luxio!"

"Lucas, you didn't tell me you had a Beautifly and a Monferno!" Dawn yelled from a distance.

"A little training was the trick!" Lucas yelled back.

"Beautifly, use String Shot!"

A blast of silky but strong string wrapped the Grunts together as an Officer Jenny arrived to get the criminals. She turned to Kate, and respectfully saluted her.

"Good Job, Ranger, I'll take them in for interrogation," Jenny took out a card that identified herself as a PLE agent who worked as a police officer at the same time. "Looker will be happy about this."

The grunts were loaded into the van and Jenny pulled away to Jubilife City. Dawn looked at her amazing Rapidash, wondering how come it evolved so soon. Maybe it had something to do with these strange things happening with her, but she wasn't so sure.

 _Dawn was lying facedown in an empty cave. Groaning from an unfamiliar pain, she got up and searched with her hands in the almost dark room for something she wasn't sure about. Then he touched something plastic. She grabbed it and accidentally turned on a switch. A light came out from it. Oh. It was a flashlight. Dummy, she said to herself._

 _She searched around the cave, seeing nothing but an endless path of just rocks and boulders. Then a sudden scream ensued from the caverns. Dawn raced down the passageway and saw a rather dim light in the distance. Never minding the pangs of discomfort in her legs, she sprinted down the cavern and was suddenly in a blue-lit room. She kept her flashlight on just in case. She cautiously stepped down a small flight of stairs to observe a group of stalagmites on the ground when she felt something soft as she suddenly kicked it slightly. She jumped back in fright upon seeing what the furry mass was._

 _It was Buizel, lying limply against on of the stalagmites, its fur stained with crimson red blood. Its weary eyes told Dawn that it had not given up in a fight and faced its consequences. But something else was in the Buizel's eyes- recognition. It seemed so familiar to Dawn, but she couldn't recall where it came from. Its tired arm tried to reach out for Dawn's hand as she reached down and carried it up and heal it with one of the several Potions she had and found a nearby spring to wash the blood off in._

 _After it was clean and healthy, Dawn noticed another thing. The Buizel was not the one who was hurt severely. The Buizel only had a couple bad bruises, but that was it. Probably its Trainer was the one who hurt. And that scream she heard. It wasn't the Buizel's for sure. She allowed Buizel to climb onto her shoulder as she ran to the other opening that she had missed when she saw Buizel._

 _Hmm… No scream here…_

 _But then she saw a little light glowing right around the corner of the path. She ran and turned and saw an opening to the fresh air. Little pelts of snow covered the floor on the way, but Dawn didn't care if it was frostbiting cold. Then she was about to get through, but she saw a Galactic Grunt with Venus and Jupiter. But someone among the Galactic people didn't belong. She could barely notice the person, but she only caught a glimpse of red, in comparison to the blood that was flowing from him, then she heard a yell from above her, and she looked._

 _A boulder was about to crash down right on her as a flash of yellow and black was coming down as well…_

"Waaah!'"

Dawn jerked herself upwards and was panting heavily. Kate wasn't in the room at the moment, and the morning sun was shining rather clearly through the window. How long did she sleep? She looked at the clock to see that it was eleven in the morning. At least she had a good time on the day before when she battled and when shopping. That was fun, and today was the contest! She rushed to the restroom with her dress to change.


	15. Special! Pokemon Contest!

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 15- Special! Pokemon Contest!

Lucas seemed ready this time, ready for anything. He sat next to Dawn, but couldn't help but notice that Dawn was much prettier than the last time she entered a Contest. Her hair was down to full length this time, and she wore that blue crystal necklace with a new blue dress that pretty much matched her current color scheme (by that I mean blue hair and blue eyes).

"Dawn, you look great," Lucas made her head spin to him.

"Why, thank you!" Dawn laughed.

Lucas held her hand and looked at the blue eyes just like he did back at the hospital room.

"No matter what," Lucas did not break his glance. "We'll still be together if we face each other, right?"

"You can guarantee that!" Dawn was mostly excited for the Appeals Round. She was so going to be on the top charts.

"That was awesome, Lucas!"

Marian was standing upon the stage with a microphone at her mouth.

"That Monferno was the best so far! That was a good show for Fire Blast! Now, next up, the final contestant once again for today's Ashes Contest is Dawn!"

Lucas exited the stage, giving Dawn a hi-five as she climbed up the stairs. Dawn was in the spotlight again, with the resumed chant of her name at her ears again. She tossed up Rapidash's Pokeball into the air.

"Rapidash, spotlight!"

The majestic fire horse neighed for its first appearance.

"All right, Rapidash, Agility, and then do your special Flame Wheel!"

The horse raced around the arena with great speed and then rolled into a ball of fire as it jumped to the air at the middle of the stage, producing a display of glinting embers falling to all sides of the ball. The horse landed to the floor gracefully, followed by an immediate round of applause. Dawn waved some more, and then left for the stage. She was so confident as she watched her face appear first on the screen. Lucas was in the same mood until the pairings came. What was worse than facing off Harold on the first round?

"We meet again."

The obnoxious boy sneered at Lucas, who was now filled with enough confidence. At the Gallant Contest, the two rivals couldn't battle, for Harold was knocked out in the second round by a different person, but now they were first, and both were ready.

"Go, Infernape!"

"Go, Monferno!"

The crowd was now tense. Today was the same match up battle of the day.

"Two fire types pitted against each other! This will be exciting!" Marian was excited as well.

"All right Infernape use Mach Punch!" Harold was determined to beat the "twerp" again.

"Dig, Monferno!" Lucas was sure this time.

"Ha! You're doing this again? You'll never win if you do the same strategy again."

"You really think so?"

Monferno jumped out of the ground, but this time, it wasn't even close to Infernape. It then burrowed down again to miss Infernape's blow. It then sprang from the far corner, and dodged again. The chase ensued until holes were scattered throughout the arena. Lucas's strategy was working.

"Infernape will have to be very careful!" Marian was narrating.

The Infernape looked around the holes, and then was blown back by a Mach Punch given by Monferno. The audience applauded for such an excellent strategy, while Harold's point bar was already at half point, while Lucas's bar was barely touched…

BUZZ!

The audience was roaring in applause when Lucas was declared winner. Harold, being as obnoxious, pouted off the stage with Infernape. Lucas walked down the stage again, and he gave Dawn a hi-five as she approached the stage.

Lucas and Dawn were together at the finals this time. The two stood together before they entered the arena.

"No hard feelings, right?" Lucas looked at Dawn.

"Yep. And if I lose, I think I'll get some help from someone I'm happy with."

Dawn quickly pecked him on the cheek and raced up the stairs to her side of the arena. Lucas went the other way.

Rapidash was against Monferno. Both were determined to help their Trainers win. Both Trainers had the look of determination in their eye. Dawn was the first to issue a command.

"Rapidash, use Flame Wheel!"

"Monferno, you two!"

The two churning balls of fire clashed, causing a big cloud of smoke in the middle of the arena.

"Monferno, use Dig!"

Dawn knew Lucas's strategy, for she was the one who taught him. She also wanted to try this move that her Rapidash just learned.

"Rapidash, Bounce!"

The horse jumped high into the air.

"Wow! That was a graceful bounce!" Marian continued. Lucas's point bar went down a notch. Monferno had come out of the hole again. Dawn smirked a bit, and then looked at her descending Rapidash.

 _Rapidash, use Solar Beam while descending_ , Dawn was yelling from her mind. She had been practicing this mental communication for a while, so maybe it could be useful in Contests.

The ball of light was blasted at the monkey, who wasn't expecting it, along with Lucas. Rapidash lightly landed on the floor. Lucas's point bar was really low now, while Dawn's was half left.

"Monferno, Mach Punch!"

The Rapidash was blown back, causing Dawn's bar to get even closer to Lucas's. _Just a little more, and then I will be able to beat her._

"Monferno, Flame Wheel!"

The horse burst through the flames and promptly stomped on the monkey.

BUZZ!

"And the winner is… a tie! Lucas and Dawn!"

The crowd was screaming in delight. Dawn and Lucas joined hands and waved together. They then stole glances at each other and walked up to the podium together.

"Here, Lucas, keep it,"

Dawn shoved the ribbon gently back to Lucas. He had tried to offer it to her, but she refused.

"You did much better than me, and you need it for the Festival," she looked at his surprised face. "They will count it as yours, all right? I asked them to register me off for that!"

"You… you did?"

"Yes."

"That's… just… very nice of you."

"No problem." Dawn looked at her Poketch as Lucas was getting very close to her. "I have to go to my dorm now. Good night, Lucas."

"Good night, Dawn."

She closed the door and walked off into the halls with her mind fixed on the mystery of the nightmares that still lingered in her head. She came into the room to see Kate checking through her Browser. She hadn't really been noticing the door closing until Dawn spoke up.

"Looking for Keith, are you?"

"No," Kate was still looking at her Styler. "I was just checking off the quests I did in the afternoon."

Dawn walked off into the bathroom to brush and go to sleep. She knew Kate was looking at her quests, but now that she mentioned it, Kate was probably at it anyway. But Dawn couldn't understand why Kate wasn't freaking out about Dawn's nightmares. She could have woken Dawn up last night. She spread the toothpaste and began to brush.

 _Dawn couldn't see anything this time. Just pitch black. She groped for something to touch but she eventually realized she was just levitating in some dark place. Then a light appeared to see two figures approaching another. One of the approaching ones was big, and deer-like. The other two were some sort of human. She tried to say something, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She watched the three talk and then more lights appeared._

 _Five more rather strange and not human figures came and then there was a blinding flash of light with a slight flicker of black. Through that flicker did Dawn see two balls of light clashing, and then she saw black again. This time the deer-like figure was floating before a human figure._

 _Then she was falling and she slammed herself on the floor of a Pokemon Center, and through the corner, she could see two Pokemon Rangers racing a room far beyond Dawn's sight. The one ahead was a woman with pine green hair that draped over her shoulders. The other was a black haired man with a red cowboy hat upon his head. Both looked determined, but Dawn noticed a little salty tear dripping down the woman's cheek._

Dawn was awake once again. She wasn't sure what she saw, but this time the nightmare wasn't so bad at all. She had no idea what those figures were, and she rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. As usual, Kate was an early bird, and she was already out of the room. As Dawn hopped down from her bunk and took out her clothes from her bag to change into, she was still wondering what it was like to be a Pokemon Ranger 24/7.


	16. Pop Goes the Meteorite!

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 16- Pop Goes the Meteorite!

After a long walk through the rain in the forest and an immediate exciting Gym Battle with Maylene, Dawn was rather exhausted for the week. Dawn was brushing her hair in the morning, leaving her blue crystal pendant (she wore it often now) on the desk. She had called out all her Pokemon just so she could not be alone with just Piplup.

Staravia was looking out the window, longing to have a chance to fly for a morning's workout. Rapidash did the same, but it wanted to sprint around for a while. Eevee was just so energetic that it wasn't really paying attention at all. It was only mesmerized by the glow of the blue crystal on the necklace that lied on the table, until Dawn fixed it onto her neck, and then returned her Pokemon.

Lucas and Kate were interested in a brochure that was all about the Veilstone Meteors. They wanted to see it themselves mostly for researching purposes. Barry was at the Gym at the moment for his Badge. The others persisted in watching, but Barry refused to let them come, so sightseeing it was.

Dawn joined the two as they were still focused on the brochure. Her Piplup jumped upon her lap, and she decided to get their attention.

"So… What are we gonna do today?"

Kate's head briefly lifted up and back to the brochure again.

"Have you seen the Veilstone Meteorites?"

"Nope." Dawn was pondering on that.

"Then let's go, then!"

"Whoa! These are so huge!"

Dawn was looking up at the meteorite. Kate was in awe, while Lucas was getting a few pictures with his camera. He was sure his little sister wanted to see these.

"Big, huh?"

The three spun around and saw no one, but then Dawn was hearing someone from behind the bushes. With quick impulse, she was saying, _Piplup, Bubble Beam at those bushes!_ The shower of bubbles crashed at something hard behind the bushes, and a Toxicroak staggered from the bushes. It then jumped and was ready to fight with a Poison Jab, directly at Piplup. Lucas was fumbling to get Grotle. Kate immediately had spotted some Grunts heading to the meteorites, and she was running after them. The Toxicroak was only a few feet above Dawn.

 **Mission! Protect the Meteorites!**

"Okay," Lucas finally managed to get a Pokeball. "Come on out! Huh?"

Dawn was digging her fist right into Toxicroak's stomach, and she holding back with some pain that could be visible through her face.

"Bui! Bui!"

Buizel's Sonic Boom blew Toxicroak back while Rapidash charged at it with Flame Wheel. The Toxicroak was about to fight some more, but a man stopped it. His blue hair was pulled upright on two sides of his head, while he wore a Galactic suit. Lucas and Dawn gasped in unison.

"So," said the man. "You're the little twerps I have to deal with, huh? By the way, allow me to introduce myself as Saturn."

"Be as courteous as you want! You're still a Galactic goon!"

Dawn and Lucas were ready to battle, but the man coolly pushed them aside.

"There is no need to fight me, you know. I'm not here for you guys. All I want is the Meteors."

"You're still not getting past us, especially me!" Lucas was burning with anger. Saturn's Toxicroak had almost hurt Dawn, and that wasn't going to happen again. Not on his watch.

Kate was done capturing the Pokemon, as her partners were busy finishing off the job. The grunts called back their Pokemon, and were cowering away. Then Kate was blow back by something painful on her back and she was slammed onto one of the meteorites. Dawn and Lucas were rushing to get Kate up, and then they watched a big machine attach itself to the biggest meteorite. It was stuck, but it didn't seem to do anything.

Kate's Styler was suddenly beeping at the same time as well. Immediately noticing that it wasn't a call from Rhythmi, she wasn't sure with what it was doing, but she recognized this as the same beeping when the light of the Tears of Princes reacted with her Styler. Just this time, it was causing a rather strange surge of pain in her right arm. She slightly groaned and clasped her arm, for she had experienced pains much worse than this.

At the same time, the horrifying surge of pain returned to Dawn, but she was suppressing herself from fainting as she staggered, quickly being supported by Lucas.

With a struggle, Kate was running to the machine with her partner Pokemon, as she captured the Toxicroak. This was a bit too easy for her until the Poison Jabs kept stopping her. She finally captured it, and then she began to direct it to the machine.

"Use Poison Jab on the machine!"

The machine with a large rumble detached itself and was dragged away by a Galactic helicopter. Saturn was looking at the Grunts and he jumped upon the machine. Then they were gone.

 **Mission Clear!**

Dawn was rather confused. It was too fast for her. Why did Galactic come and go? She was rather wobbly after that headache, so Lucas laid her on a nearby bench.

"I'll go investigate," Kate declared to the two. "You two go back to the Pokemon Center, and wait."

Kate was looking at a little crevice in the meteorites only to find a yellow slip of paper. She looked at the note, and immediately noticed the handwriting. After looking at the note, she quickly stuffed into a pocket for later.

Dawn was still not so well after that encounter with Galactic. She was pacing around the dorm, while Kate was on her bed, looking blankly at the ceiling.

"I'm getting annoyed by these dreams, and these headaches!"

Dawn slumped on the sofa, while Kate was browsing through her Styler.

"You really shouldn't be."

"Why?" Dawn looked at Kate. Was she crazy?

"You see, Dawn," Kate explained. "I have those nightmares, too."

"Why didn't you wake up in the middle of the night, then?"

"I've gotten these messages before. They are not nightmares. They are messages."

Dawn was completely confused at this statement. What messages?

"How the heck can these screams be a messages?!" Dawn was still aggravated. Kate, however, remained calm.

"Apparently, I believe these messages are from Darkrai. The only way the Shadow Guardian can communicate is through dreams. He probably knows of some coming danger, and he only trusts a few people."

"I never met Darkrai, and he probably doesn't trust me, so why am I getting these?"

"I don't know about you, but my big theory is that you have some special ability to tap into Darkrai's communications, somehow similar to how you can understand Pokemon."

"So, I have some power, or something?"

"Maybe. But about these messages…They all mean something… You told me you saw a person in front of you, right?"

"Yes."

"A falling body means someone will die…"

"What about that Buizel?"

"And seeing a Buizel… At first I thought it was Keith, because his Partner is a Buizel, but it could be anyone's Buizel, like Lucas's, so we can't be sure."

"Then doesn't it mean either Keith or Lucas will be a victim for something?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's not either of them."

"Kate, can we discuss this tomorrow?" Dawn climbed onto her bunk.

"All right, then."

Kate took the pink slip again, and read it before she fell asleep.

Kate. I was hoping you would find this note. I was here just a while ago. There is a Galactic Headquarter around here, but it's hard to get there. I bet you saw the meteorites, right? Well, I was investigating, and I saw a something you might want to see. Well, I met this old lady who was traveling from Celestic Town, she's Cynthia's grandmother, apparently. She talked about some Chosen One prophecy. She gave me the words, but it's only part of it.

Of rock and space to gate,

The Chosen One must take

The claim of a life so loved,

But this leave will bring fake

Death and a new eternity.

Well, you see, it said rock and space, so I checked the Meteorites, but I couldn't find anything. And I think someone will die. And this Chosen One. I wonder who it is. But anyways, I'm heading for Lake Valor. Something fishy is going on there. Tell Lucas that I'm fine, and that contest was pretty awesome. I'm just jotting down notes right now, but I hope you're okay.

Keith

Kate was in deep thought about this. Maybe it does have something having to do with Keith or Lucas. Mostly she wished it were not Keith, for she had almost lost him before. If it hadn't been for Arceus, she would have been stuck in him for a long time. He wouldn't have been able to help her again and succeed. Her eyes slowly fluttered and she lost herself to sleep.


	17. Iron Islands! Happy Reunion!

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 17- Iron Islands! Happy Reunion?!

Another week had passed, and the four have stopped by Pastoria and were now on the way to Canalave City. Dawn and her Piplup were the first to step off from the stairs coming down from the blimp in which she rode on for a day. Lucas joined her side, while Kate and Barry tagged along.

"Ready to win the next gym battle, Piplup?" Dawn looked at her partner, but as it chirped in excitement, some type of melancholy fell over her. For some reason, she began to notice that her other Pokemon were evolved now. Staravia had evolved into a Staraptor, Rapidash evolved, even her newly caught Roselia had somehow evolved into a Roserade. With the exception of Eevee, for she didn't know what it should evolve into. Lucas's Monferno was now an Infernape, while Barry now has a Torterra. But Piplup hasn't been evolving at all. She pondered on the thought, but she hadn't been noticing that the others were watching her.

"Um… Dawn? What's wrong?"

Lucas was puzzled by Dawn's sudden idleness. She suddenly spun around and grinned at him.

"N…Nothing's wrong! I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

Barry shrugged at Lucas as the four proceed down the street to the Pokemon Center, while Kate was busily punching some keys into her Styler. She was rather surprised that Keith had not been replying to Rhythmi, well, that's what Rhyth told her.

"Let the match begin!"

"All right, come on out, Rapidash and Roserade!"

Dawn tossed her Pokeball, while Gym Leader Bryon was laughing.

"Oh, so you know what Pokemon I'm gonna send out, right? Oh well, come out, Bronzor and Bastidon!"

The blue disc and the rock dinosaur stood before the fire horse and the bouquet of flowers. Dawn was much prepared for this.

 _Roserade attack with Petal Dance! Rapidash Fire Blast! At Bronzor! Just one goes behind!_

The two Pokemon proceeded quickly and took down the Bronzor with great ease. Then the two turned and took down the Dinosaur with consecutive hits. Bryon quickly winced at the speed of the match and Dawn's Pokemon. She didn't even utter a single word, yet they did something.

"The match has ended! Challenger Dawn wins!"

Barry and Lucas stood up and applauded, while Bryon approached Dawn. Kate had come to join Dawn, for she had to say something to Bryon.

"You have earned the Mine Badge. But I have something to ask of you."

Dawn looked at Bryon. "Well, what is it?"

"As we were battling, you seem not to say anything at all."

"Well, that's something I have. I can telepathically communicate with Pokemon."

"Interesting. I've never seen something like this before… Aha!"

"Huh?" Both Kate and Dawn gasped in unison.

"Dawn, you are the one! The Chosen One for the Prophecy!"

"Wow, she is, Dad?"

Roark was approaching from behind Dawn. She spun around and was surprised to see him, although she already knew that he was Bryon's son.

"Yes, you remember back at Iron Island. That strange wall on which we have to decrypt?" Bryon looked intensely at his son.

"Yeah!" Roark recalled. "We still have the message in the database, right?"

"Yes! Come with me!" Bryon excitedly led Dawn, Kate, and Roark through door in which he entered the Gym. Lucas and Barry hurriedly followed after them. All of them entered a computer room, where Bryon began to type in some passwords, eventually revealing a big picture of stone wall one the screen. The markings were old, but were legible enough to be decoded.

"The translation says here." Bryon pressed another button, so another picture stood beside the other.

Dawn began to read aloud.

"Might the power of two collide

Will rise the Chosen One.

The Three of Lakes will unhide

The secrets of the lone

God of the dark had bide,

And will awaken from stone

And relieve of the chaos at tide.

Chosen must have strength

Of all the minds at length.

The strength as told

The perils cold

Fell the defiant low.

Of rock and space to gate,

The Chosen One must take

The claim of a life so loved,

But this leave will bring fake

Death and a new eternity.

And of this fake will

Leave all unstill

Once the orb to two

Chain red must undo

The barrier of One."

"Wait a minute," Kate started. "I have two parts of that Prophecy, Keith had one part, while I found one part in the Solaceon Ruins."

"Of all minds at length… strength…" Dawn was mumbling. "That means it's a telepathic ability. I also get these dreams, so I am telepathic."

"So that means you have the qualifications to be the Chosen One," Bryon continued.

"Dawn and I have interpreted the third verse to mean that a sacrifice of a life must be made in the process." Kate looked through Keith's excerpt once more. Suddenly her Styler began to beep. Someone was calling her.

"Who is it?"

"It's me! Rhythmi! I have a mission right now to assign!"

"What?!"

"In Sinnoh, of course! You must be in Canalave at the moment, so that's convenient. Apparently, someone by the name of Riley is asking the Union for assistance to get some Galactic activity off the Iron Islands. At the moment the Steel-Type Pokemon are acting strangely on the island. You need to investigate immediately! No exceptions!"

"Understood!" Kate closed her Styler. "Anyone knows how to get there?"

 **MISSION: INVESTIGATE IRON ISLANDS!**

Kate, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Bryon, and Roark arrived on the boat five minutes later. Bryon stopped for a moment.

"I would suggest not calling out any Steel-Type Pokemon. They might be affected by that sinister sound I seem to be hearing, too."

Calling Rapidash and Infernape, the group began to enter the rock trail. Kate was at front, followed by Roark, Dawn, Barry, Bryon, and Lucas, respectively. Nothing much seemed to be around but just rocks, dull and gray ones. Infernape and Rapidash immediately stopped and the group came upon a man who was standing before them.

He wore a navy blue hat that was very much like Robin Hood's, and he wore a dark blue jacket and black jeans. His dark black hair came over lightly over his face. Beside him was a Lucario, its dark fur moving in the mild gust.

"You must be the Ranger whom I called for," the man began, looking at Kate. "My name is Riley. You understand the situation, correct?"

Kate nodded and turned to the direction of a cave. "The sound is coming through there. We must hurry."

Kate was running rapidly across the cave floor with great determination. The sound was much louder than before, but it was so… familiar… She had not heard this sound for almost two years already. Whatever it was, she had to make it stop.

"Ah…"

Dawn was rubbing her temples, trying to relieve herself of the stinging pain. Everyone noticed her groan, while Bryon, Lucas, and Roark were most concerned.

"Exactly," Bryon remarked with sincerity. "Dawn's telepathic abilities can be useful, but she is vulnerable to certain telepathic messages that can harm."

"It's best that she stays behind." Roark stepped up.

"Okay, I will stay with her," Lucas decided to step up as well.

"What about you Infernape?" Bryon looked at him. "And Rapidash?"

"Kate can capture them and direct them."

"I will stay with the two, too," Barry stepped up. The four others were about to go when a loud rumble sounded across the room. Dawn and Lucas quickly returned their Pokemon. Kate's sharp senses immediately felt the ground crack.

"Everyone!" she screamed at the others. "Get away from the floor here!"

But it was too late. A large boulder crashed down between, causing the floor to finally break, and everyone was just about to fall. Riley sharply pulled Lucas and Barry, who were closest, but Bryon and Roark could not reach Kate and Dawn, who fell below.

"Kate, wake up…"

Kate woke up in dark, and saw nothing at all, until a flashlight shone upon her. Dawn was holding the flashlight in front of her face.

"Can you turn it away from me?" She groaned and slowly got up.

Both looked around, hearing the sinister sound booming in the corner, began to chase after it. Suddenly coming to an exit, both the two gasped suddenly at the horror. It was yet another Gigaremo, except twice as big. Silver metal plates that covered the machinery within gleamed under the pulsating purple light.

Then Dawn and Kate felt a sudden force shoving her back behind a huge boulder. Both landed with a resounding crash onto the floor while two strange men lied beside them. At their left was a rather bulky and big man with bright yellow hair. He wore some big yellow vest. The other man was much more slimmer the Mr. Yellow. He had slick black hair, and wore a black leather jacket. Staring at the men in disbelief, Kate was gasping at what she saw as she pointed to the yellow haired man, but Dawn had no idea who these men were.

"H…Heath? Is that really you?" Kate was stuttering in utter shock. The yellow haired man sat up and looked at the girl who had once been his enemy.

"Yup. It's me."

"And Blake?" Kate turned to the other.

"The same and always, and call me Wyatt," the black-haired man smiled, just not the evil smile back Altru. "Just that I'm not who you think I am anymore. Now I'm a PLE agent. So is Heath. My! My! You have grown considerably!"

"Thank you." Kate shifted to the boulder that shielded them. Dawn was still confused. This was so familiar…

"Huh?" Dawn still hung on that thought, but she stayed quiet as the four of them stood up.

"Kate, we has bad news." Heath started. "Galactic's controlling all Steel Pokemon!"

"So that's what the Gigaremo is for…" Kate was pondering. "But… how can Galactic get the plans? I know Isaac wouldn't do such a thing…"

"Who else?" Wyatt was shrugging. "Ice, of course!"

"Ice?!" Kate was getting panicky. That stupid guy was as bad as a rotten egg in her opinion.

"As Commander Neptune," Wyatt continued. "Isaac had once taught him basic programming. Turns out he has done more. I believe he told you, correct."

"Is he here?"

"Yes. With Lavana, or Venus. Oh, look, she's flying away"

"Met her before," Dawn interrupted flatly. She couldn't say much due to the concentration she was going through to stop the pain in her head.

"Dawn! Kate!"

Lucas was yelling at a hole where the two girls had fallen. He had been doing this for a minute already, though it seemed like an hour to him. Suddenly, a loud noise came from the hole. All the men and boys covered their ears. The sinister sound was worse. Then Lucas could hear Riley shout with worry.

"Lucario!"

The warrior Pokemon was covering its face in pain. Then in a complete second the black eyes glowed blue, and a strange red cloud circled its head. Lucas was already scared enough. Dawn fell into the hole with Kate, and now they had to deal with a hypnotized Pokemon?

"Move out of the way!" Bryon lunged at Lucas and Barry to avoid a charging Lucario whom he had thought to become completely insane. Barry looked glumly at Lucario as the boys and men ran to avoid Lucario.

"Ah, man! Why can't Keith or Kate be here to capture this thing!?"

"I don't think you want to do that, old friends."

Kate, Dawn, Heath, and Blake suddenly had their arms pinned behind their backs by several Machokes by surprise. Ice had come upon them.

"Oh, Kate," Ice was rather pleased to see an old nemesis. "It's been a long time since."

"Whatever, jerk!" Kate was getting steamed at her inability to kick him in the face.

"And Heath, long time no see. And my old boss! Can't stop me now, can you?"

"I would anyways!" Wyatt was struggling. Ice had not been noticing Dawn at all.

"Anyways," Ice paced around in front of them. "You have found my Gigaremo! But it's too late to stop me now. I have the switch to take it to full power!"

"But how can you function a Gigaremo without any Dark Stones? The Shadow Crystal is safely intact at the Altru Tower!" Kate had suddenly thought of that.

"I have some new resources…" Ice trailed off.

"Yeah, but I don't think you want turn it on." Kate shouted. With sudden instinct, she swung her legs high up and landed her fee hard on the face of the Machoke that held her captive. Then jumping off, she released her Capture Disc to quickly get the three other Machokes to release her allies. Ice didn't seem too surprised.

"Ah, so you have improved throughout the past two years."

"I don't care anyhow!" Kate and Dawn were running to the machine. After checking the power needed to Target Clear the Gigaremo, which didn't seem to have one.

"Capture On!" Kate released her Capture Styler again, calling out all her Partners, and began to Capture every single Steel Type in the site.

"Keep Running!"

The men and the boys were still running from the rampaging Lucario. Then they saw a light of an exit.

"Quick! To the exit!" Riley pointed out.

"I can hear that noise louder than before!" Barry was shouting as they ran.

They came into a big basin, where a big silver machine stood before them. Then Lucas began to notice a brawl going on at the bottom of the machine. It was Kate, Dawn, and two other guys directing Pokemon to knock the machine over. The Kate turned to see a rampaging Lucario about to jump on Roark, and quickly released her Capture Disc to capture it.

"Do you guys have any idea what this machine is?!" Barry shouted over the noise.

"It's a Gigaremo!"

"Oh, right."

Dawn was completely focused on battling and didn't notice the newcomers at the moment. Until then she had been shielding her mind from the mental pain. Then suddenly her barriers broke, and the horrifying scream came back to her, and at the same time a strange voice at the back of her head began to speak.

 _Open your mind, and use your senses._

 _What senses!?_ Dawn was confused

 _Your powers of course!_ Dawn was not really sure what was happening when her body suddenly became numb, and her eyes began to glow a strange shade of violet. Kate and Lucas immediately noticed and began to run after her.

"Dawn!"

Suddenly the Gigaremo was glowing purple as well, and the machine suddenly stopped, and then with a resounding crash, it cracked in half. Kate watched in great horror at how it broke, and then noticed Dawn collapsing for the second time into Lucas's arms.

"So long, Kate! You too, Heath, and Wyatt."

The three watched him fly away on a rope ladder of a helicopter. Holding a strange red chain in his hand.

 **MISSION CLEAR!**

"Thank you, Kate, and all of you."

Riley and Lucario made a graceful bow to the group. Dawn had regained consciousness again, and then Riley turned to her.

"As a reward for you to help crash the Gigaremo, I would like to give you this egg. Keep it well when it hatches."

They grinned and smiled and shook hands. Then Riley looked in shock and turned to Kate.

"Oh, Kate, I have forgotten to tell you something. Can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

The two walked away from the kids who were acquainting themselves with Heath and Blake.

"I have to ask of you, if you could help me with something." Riley began. "I come from this kingdom. In that kingdom is a royal line of Lucarios. The next one in line is this Riolu that inherited the move Aura Sphere. For some reason it has been kidnapped from the kingdom. Can you help investigate and get it back?"

"Um… That has something to do with Hunter J if this Riolu is valuable," Kate pondered. "But I am currently investigating another mission at the moment. Because I am a Senior Top Ranger now, I can assign missions to my current junior. Hold on a second."

Kellyn was just done capturing a Scizor that was causing havoc in Vien Forest. He released it immediately when a message from Kate appeared. _Now why did Kate have to talk to me?_

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Kellyn, are you busy?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I have a mission for you. You are to come here to Sinnoh, and save a Riolu from a group of scientists."

"Aren't there Riolus in the Almia Castle?"

"This is NO normal Riolu. I've pinpointed the investigation site for you. And get more information. Oh, Nage and Vatona have upgraded your Fine Styler to a Vatonage Styler. I know I should be doing this, but I'm pretty busy right now, so I guess you can go. Besides, you don't need Wendy and Sven to boss you around anymore. We are no longer your mentors. You're on your own."

"Well, what about the Union? Do they know?"

"I'll report to them later. I believe another Ranger from Fiore will come to assist you. I don't know, but I think J's behind this all this. Anyways, good luck. Kate over and out."

The voicemail had ended. Kellyn was looking up at the sky. _J's probably behind all this…_ He still remembered that encounter with her at Fiore. It shouldn't be hard to catch her this time. He mounted onto his Staraptor once he got outside the Ranger Union, and was off.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Kate reporting!"

"Reporting on your mission, Kate?"

Rhythmi and Isaac were looking up at Kate's picture.

"No. I need to report that Kellyn will be unavailable, for I have assigned him to come to Sinnoh for an investigation mission. He will send full detail of the mission when he gets here. Kate over and out!"

Isaac looked at Rhythmi.

"Has Keith been reporting?"

"No. He hasn't. Wonder what's wrong with him…" Rhythmi suddenly lit up. "What's Melody doing?"

"She's going to the Music Festival in Pueltown. Wanna come, cause I gotta take her there."

"Sure!" Rhythmi was profusely blushing. "Linda and Carrie are on duty, so I have time!"

She gave him a peck on his cheek as she rose from her seat and joined Isaac down the escalator, with Isaac's left arm around her. She was rather glad to be dating the scientist.


	18. Protector

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 18- Protector

"Thank, Wyatt. Kate should be able to hold on her own now."

Looker looked at his colleague while an Officer Jenny came to join in. Heath had already left for an investigation at Lake Verity with a scientist by the name of Crys.

"My crew has finished investigating the Gigaremo. It looks exactly like the ones that were used in Almia three years ago. Should we send to headquarters for inspection?"

"No. Send it to Professor Hastings in Almia." Wyatt shook his head in disagreement. "He was the one who invented the program to counter the effects of the Shadow Crystal."

"I will get to it, then," Jenny saluted and left.

"Where are Kate and Dawn heading for now?" Looker glanced at Wyatt.

"They are off to Snowpoint City, the location of Dawn's next gym battle and Lucas's contest. Coincidentally they are heading for Lake Acuity. What about Keith?"

"The Ranger Union have reported that he has not been responding to their voicemails. The last time he reported was at Mount Coronet."

"Thanks, and may I request that I will take the Gigaremo to the Union?"

"Certainly. I'm sure you want to see Almia after you were arrested."

"I hope I surprise Hastings when I come."

"Meanwhile Jenny and I will be at Lake Valor for further findings. I worry about Dawn the most, though. Bryon has said she will be experiencing serious fluctuations in her psychic powers now that the Red Chain is about to form."

"Two Contests in two days, and we both have another ribbon now!"

Dawn looked joyfully at Lucas. Strangely to Lucas, she had not been really giving any sign that she had remembered that night in the hospital wing. Probably the only reason they had done that was through overwhelmed emotions that they could not sustain themselves. But she still was too embarrassed to call attention to herself about it. Eevee and Piplup were jumping around her as she held her second ribbon while Lucas had his fourth ribbon lying limply in his hands.

Kate was again browsing through her Styler to review all the Pokemon she had captured ever since she received her Fine Styler. The only reason she was doing this was because she could not get her mind off Keith's unresponsive behavior. It's been a month since he's been reporting at all.

Barry, being the most impatient boy in the world (in Dawn's opinion), was racing to Snowpoint City for his next Gym Battle. The three of them rested in Celestic Town before proceeding to Snowpoint City.

"If I could get three more ribbons, then I would enter the Grand Festival! Wouldn't that be nice, Lucas?"

"Sure, why not?" Lucas paused for a second.

"I guess I should go check those Ruins and then talk to Mom."

He got up and left the girls on the sofa. Kate rose from her seat and then looked at Dawn.

"I got some Quests to do today, see you then!" She ran off out of the automatic door. Dawn and Piplup and Eevee were left alone.

"Say…" Dawn thought for a second. "How about we train for the next Gym Battle?"

Both of them squealed in excitement. Dawn adjusted her crystal necklace, and then motioned for them to follow her. The two Pokemon came forward and tagged after her.

"That was an excellent Aqua Jet, Piplup! Now try to dodge Roserade's Magical Leaf, and counter with Bubble Beam!"

Piplup swerved effortlessly to dodge and then produced an array of bubbles to be shot at Roserade.

"Ugh!"

The power of the move was so great that it lifted Roserade from the ground far enough to land on top of Dawn. Piplup became shocked at what it had done, and then came forward to assist its Trainer. Dawn slowly got up and then looked at Piplup.

"It's okay, Piplup. It's my fault I didn't dodge. As a matter of fact, you are pretty quick at dodging yourself!"

Eevee then pounced into her arms and then looked at Dawn with starry eyes.

"Yes, you are fast at dodging, too, Eevee!"

But the Eevee didn't seem to notice Dawn's compliment. It was gazing at the blue crystal that hung from the necklace string. The little brown fox reached out with its paw for the crystal, barely touching the crystal. Then it looked in amazement again, jumped down from Dawn's arms, and then stood proudly at Dawn.

"Eevee, are you trying to show off or something?"

Eevee looked into Dawn's crystal blue eyes, and then it began to glow. Dawn stepped back in shock at what was happening. Eevee's ears became longer, while Eevee's bushy tail grew thinner and longer, strange flap-like things were coming from Eevee's head as it continued to glow. Then the light stopped to reveal the fox's true and new colors.

"Glae!"

"Hold on! Let me classify you first… hmm… a Glaceon?!"

"Glae!"

"Wow, you're an Ice-Type, too! Can you try doing some moves now that you are faster and stronger?"

"Glae!"

The blue fox bowed and then jumped in the air shooting strange white beam of light into the air.

"Whoa! Ice Beam!"

Then it pounced down and its tail began to glow hitting the ground hard.

"Wow! Iron Tail! You've been leveling up like crazy or something!"

"Glae!"

"All right, then!"

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem. Lucas, just remember to give them to Kate and Dawn, too."

Lucas's mom was gone from the PC screen, and he rose from his seat to see Dawn returning to the Pokemon Center. Kate suddenly was jogging back in as well.

"Hey, Daw- Whoa…" Lucas was caught by surprise to see Dawn's new Pokemon.

"We really freaked him, did we, Glaceon?"

"Glae!"

Kate saw the Ice Fox and began petting it as it pounced on her lap.

"I used to have one with me all the time with Piplup, so I kinda treated it as another Partner Pokemon, but not officially…" she trailed off, she caught something in her mind. "How did this evolve?"

"It touched my pendant," Dawn untied her necklace. "You can look at it if you want."

Kate examined the blue crystal, and then she looked up at Dawn.

"I think it's from that crystal that sits on the route to Snowpoint City. I don't think it ever broke like that, but it's possible. Well, let's go outside."

Dawn walked to the great big carving that took up most of the room. Lucas and Kate were wandering on the other side of the statue, while Dawn was trying to read the description. The she sharply turned around and was slammed to the ground.

"Ugh…"

Dawn got up to see that she had bumped into a purple-haired boy with a blue jacket. He got up and looked coldly at her.

"Um… sorry?" That was all Dawn could say. The boy turned around gruffly and walked away. The last thing Dawn could hear was a mutter of "crazy girl."

Then she tried to find Kate and Lucas, but they were gone from the exhibit. Trying to find the two, she suddenly bumped into someone else.

"Oh! Really sorry, Cynthia!"

"There's nothing wrong about that! Everyone makes mistakes!"

Dawn looked up at the tall blonde dressed in black.

"Are you lost, Dawn?"

"Well… kinda…"

"Kate and Lucas were looking for you just now. They're waiting at the front."

The two walked down the halls filled with papyrus drawings that were framed and fenced.

"So, where is that Keith ranger?" Cynthia looked at the navy haired girl.

"He's left for further investigation for Galactic."

"Oh. Well, I see Kate has been protecting you well, correct?"

"Huh? What do you mean protect?"

Cynthia then slightly smiled at the puzzled expression. "Didn't you read the prophecy correctly? You are supposed make this Chain of Red. Galactic probably will to hunt you down eventually."

"Wow. So I guess Kate is doing okay."

"Dawn!"

Lucas was running up to the two. He was rather glad to see that Dawn was okay, and not lost anymore. Dawn smiled and ran with him to reunite with the Ranger at the receptionist.

 _Smoke was filling the room, or cave. Kate and Dawn could not see anything at all. They had no idea where they were, and judging by the smoke, they were stuck in a fire. Coughing furiously, the two struggled to get out when Kate noticed something in the shadows lurking about… But now was not the time… bomb… injury… world… Cyrus… lakes… All these words were flashing through Dawn's mind, and then one final word was uttered in her mind._

 _Explosion._

 _BOOM!_

Dawn quickly jerked herself up from the bed. At least she wasn't at the bottom bunk, otherwise, she would have had an aching head included. It was three in the morning, and Kate, still asleep, shifted to her side on her bed below Dawn's. _These dreams are messages, but what will this all add up to?_


	19. Smoke on the Water

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 19- Smoke on the Water

Dawn concentrated on the pen that lay on the table, and with great ease, she sent it tumbling to the other side of the desk with her hand still at her lap. She was getting the hang of this telekinesis thing. Piplup was mesmerized by its Master's newfound ability. Her newly hatched Riolu sat calmly on the desk, trying to copy its Master's moves. Kate suddenly came from the bathroom and looked at Dawn, who wasn't noticing as she practiced.

"What do you know now?"

Dawn suddenly was taken from her trance and was looking happily at Kate.

"Telepathy, telekinesis… oh! And I can heal really fast!"

"Hmm… I guess Bryon is right when he said powers going berserk."

"Yeah, I guess… What do you say Riolu?" Dawn looked at it. The two had only been together for about six hours, but they seemed to get along easily.

"Rah!"

"I know, you want to go top down training, but you have to get stronger."

"Dawn, let's go." Kate was holding the door and motioning her to come.

The three exited the Pokemon Center to see a big blimp at the docking station. Lucas's arms became limp again.

"I guess we have to board another blimp to get to the next city, do we?"

"Well, we gotta get to Acuity fast." Kate looked at Lucas. "Looker told me to get there as soon as possible. For patrolling reasons… But we might have some time for something. It'll be awhile until something."

"My Gym Battle, perhaps?" Dawn looked hopefully at Kate.

"Maybe."

"Wow!"

Dawn and Lucas were pressing their faces to the window to see the snow that pelted the ground below them. Kate then picked up a box in wonder.

"Um… Lucas?"

"What?"

"What's this?"

Lucas's mind suddenly snapped back to place.

"Oh! I forgot to give you these!"

Lucas opened the box to pull out two jackets and a long white scarf. Dawn immediately took the scarf and the pink jacket while Kate took the other. Johanna had decided to make Dawn a set of winter clothes while the Ranger Union were giving winter jackets to all rangers, as said on the notes attached to the jackets. Gratefully, Kate put on the red and yellow jacket, while Dawn, already in her outfit, was spinning to let Piplup and Glaceon see all sides of the jacket. Lucas put on a Blue jacket as well. Then the jacket suddenly caught Dawn's attention.

"Wait a minute, I think I saw that jacket before…" Dawn trailed off as Piplup, Riolu, and Glaceon were exclaiming at their first sight of Snowpoint City.

"Candace! Candace! Oh! Ranger! Ranger! And Maylene!"

A man came running into the Gym when Dawn had just got the Icicle Badge into her case. Kate and Maylene quickly stood up from the bleachers and jumped down, landing perfectly onto the ground. The two then raced to the man.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes! Of course there's a problem! You don't think smoke from Acuity is a problem?!"

"Lucas, Dawn," Kate urgently picked clicked her Styler into place. "We need to go. Now."

The two nodded and left the door immediately. As the two were leaving Lucas looked at Dawn.

"By the way, your Empoleon was amazing! That was cool when Piplup evolved at the last minute."

"Thanks!"

Kate didn't really hear the little back conversation behind her. She was totally focused on the mission. Then she suddenly found everything click into place. The puzzle that she and Dawn struggled to solve was almost completed. The message was becoming much clearer to her now…


	20. Sinnoh is Burning

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 20- Sinnoh is Burning Part 1

 **MISSION! STOP BURNING ACUITY!**

"Oh… My… God…"

Kate was looking at the island in Lake Acuity, surrounded by dancing flames that devoured the surrounding trees. Kate tugged onto her snow coat and began to run, suddenly spotting a Whiscash. Capturing it, she jumped upon it. Looking at Dawn, she took off for the burning island to see the problem Dawn jumped on Empoleon and raced after her. Lucas took out Floatzel while both Maylene and Candace took out a Milotic to stop the fires.

Kate safely jumped to the island, releasing Whiscash at the same time. Dawn and Empoleon finally approached her, and Dawn returned Empoleon (now he accepted that he was too big to keep following Dawn around). The two entered the cave.

The dark corners obstructed the sight of any openings. Then a strong pair of arms grabbed onto Kate's waist and Dawn's arm and pulled the two girls away from the light. Kate struggled to get free and was about to scream when a hand cupped her mouth. Kate was breathing heavily as Dawn was calmly getting up, for the captor had let her go, but the attacker was still holding on to Kate.

"What were you thinking?"

Kate recognized the voice so well, and grabbed the hand that prevented her from speaking away from her face.

"Keith!"

But Kate was silenced again. She could barely see Keith and his flaming red hair, but as long as she was with him, she was fine with it. But then some type of anger washed over her.

"Why didn't you report?" She suddenly jabbed a finger at his chest. "Rhyth and I were worried about you!"

"I couldn't," Keith solemnly replied. "If I did, then Lavana would have me tied up as bait to make you came here!"

"What?"

"The Boss's assistant, Charon, has made a system to allow the commanders to eavesdrop on the Ranger Union's communication system. They knew I was stalking them. Just didn't know where. So I had to shut up about it."

"Uh… never mind that. Acuity is burning to the ground and we're standing here not doing anything! Let's get moving!"

Kate was suddenly held back.

"No way are you going to go through that firewall of Grunts. Lavana and Jupiter are down there. I've gotten enough trouble from them."

Keith stepped into the dim light, while Kate and Dawn slightly gasped. He was battered and tired, of course. His uniform was torn in some places, and one could see a plentiful amount of scrapes and bruises on the guy.

"Almost got kidnapped myself." Keith continued. "It took hours to make that Magmortar to stop chasing me on Mount Coronet."

"Still, I think we can still hit and run all the way down."

"Floatzel, more power!"

The otter spurted a big Aqua Jet and was skidding about the fire, extinguishing the flames wherever it landed. Candace and Maylene were resorting to having Pelippers circle the area and spraying the water from above.

"The Box doesn't have any Blastoise! Got that?"

Nurse Joy was panicking over Candice's comlink. Now she had to do it the hard way. But then several scuba divers appeared before them. Taking off their helmets, the Galactic grunts revealed their faces and grinned maliciously at them.

"You can't stop us."

"What makes you think s- Ugh!" Candace was blown back by a Ninetails's Flamethrower was almost close to the flames. Lucas and Maylene screamed.

"Candace! Go all of you!" Maylene and Lucas took out their Pokeballs to battle.

"Aura Sphere, Lucario!"

"Fire Blast, Infernape!"

"Lavana! You had to burn a lake just to get Uxie? You're such an idiot!"

Jupiter sternly crossed her arms at Lavana, who didn't seem to care, on the comlink. After reporting herself out, Lavana began to rampage.

"Does that matter? I mean, Cyrus is going to rebuild the universe so there's no point trying to save the world. Besides you have Uxie now… Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Uh-huh. You're always right, Lavana." A sarcastic tone came from the corner of the cave. Lavana angrily looked at the obstructed shadows.

BOOM! The wall burst from an overload of Water as the annoying twerps came through the wall, infuriating Lavana even more. Kate released her Styler to capture Infernape by surprise and then Dawn was getting ready to call out her Pokemon, but was knocked with Kate from dodging Magmortar's Flamethrower. Keith captured it as well and was looking angrily at Lavana as he tried to help Kate up.

"Stupid Rangers! I don't even think you want to even fight me!"

"What makes you think we can't?" Kate seethed with anger. Then a grunt in pain could be heard from the shadows of the cave.

"This!" Lavana took a flashlight to suddenly point at a face they knew too well.

"Barry!"

The blonde boy was tied up and was limply propped against the wall unconscious. He was covered in dry blood, and his orange and white was mangled badly. But there was something worse. Another Magmortar pointed its flame gun at him. Kate was supporting herself on the wall, and Keith just stood there in great anger. Lavana gave another grin, just like when she tried to set that Magmortar on Kate a long time ago.

"Magmortar, why don't get a little payback from your last defeat from this little twerp!"

The gun shifted to the two Ranger and sent a spiral of flames whirling at them. Kate quickly shoved Keith from the flames and was suddenly hitting the wall hard again.

"Kate!"

The Ranger lay helplessly on the floor, unable to move. At the corner of her eye, she could see the blood dripping from her arm. Now she was slowly losing vision. Keith could do nothing but stand in despair.

"Oh… Kate… Oh… Kate…."

Dawn resiliently struggled to her feet and grimaced at Lavana this time. Her eyes glowed purple as she lifted a hand to make the Magmortar that was threatening its gun at Barry soar to the end of the cave and leave a dent on the spot where it hit. Kate was still able to see Keith and Dawn, but she was losing herself now. Then she heard a great crash to see a pile of rubble lying before her. And now she was seeing black and black and then…

Dawn's eyes stopped its purple agony and then she was back to normal again. Another blackout? Ugh… This is getting annoying.

"Dawn! Get Barry!"

She then saw Kate bleeding profusely while Keith was hurriedly trying to help her, and then she heard a groan from the other side.

"Barry! Are you all right?"

Barry stirred and then he saw Dawn and then looked around. The pile of rubble blocked his view of Kate and Keith.

"Ugh… That hurt… a lot…"

"You've unconscious for a while. Here let Empoleon untie this."

Barry watched the penguin cut the rope that was cutting into his arm.

"Wow. You've been training."

"Thanks."

"Dawn! We need to get out now!" Keith was calling to Dawn as he was fumbling in his pockets for something to stop Kate's bleeding and resorted to tearing the bottom of his shirt to tie around Kate's arm.

"Keith? He's here?"

The two walked around the rock pile, and then Barry was in utter mental agony, the same exact feeling he had when Lavana continuously tortured him. Kate was just lying there… not moving… but bleeding… a lot… while Keith was trying to help her. Although the two boys were in a bad state themselves, they could not stand to see another friend in the same state. Quickly lifting her into his arms, Keith took a Pokeball from Kate's side pocket and allowed Misdreavus to take them out of the cave.

Everyone was rushed to the hospital wing as Candace and Kate were lying on their respective beds. Keith was busily getting a cast for Barry while the Nurse Joy was trying clot Kate's wounds. Lucas and Dawn were tending to Candace's severe burns, and Maylene was on the phone with several people.

Dawn lifted her hand over Candace, the girl's eyes turned purple again. Then Lucas gravely watched the burns coming back together as normal skin when Dawn finally healed Candace within seconds. She then ran to Kate's bed and did the same.

"No…"

Kate was groaning as she opened her eyes slowly to see herself in a hospital wing. She slowly turned her head to see Barry getting up from his bed, with a cast on one arm. Kate's aching arms were then slowly feeling better as the healing continued to work its way. Then Dawn stopped, and looked worriedly at Kate. Keith did the same action as well.

"I've only healed most of the damage, so don't expect to be running around so soon. Your legs will take a few hours with my accelerated healing powers. Candace can't get up yet either."

Maylene leaders and the three kids left the room, leaving the two Rangers together in the wing, while Candace remained unconscious.

"Lucky you," Kate started flatly.

"For what?"

"Not breaking a leg."

"Well, it's Lavana fault."

"She's probably faced worse. Dawn toppled the boulders on top of her."

Keith was taken aback by the news, but was rather happy for the payback. Looking at his broken friend gave him a dark remorseful feeling. He should have shoved Kate away from those flames. Well then he would be even more hurt. But it didn't matter. He was already injured from the beginning. Kate looked solemnly at him as she suspected something was wrong with his dazed expression.

"Keith, you already know what's happening now, right?"

Volkner was steadily watching the news of the burning Lake Acuity. He only heard that Rangers were at assistance to stop the fires, so he didn't mind. Then the phone rang. Quickly picking it up, he noticed that it was Maylene.

"Volkner! Get over here!"

"Where?"

"Snowpoint!"

"Why should I do that?"

"Candace! She's in stable condition!"

"Candace?!" Volkner was getting panicky. "I'll be there right away."

Red, Blue, and Green quickly jumped off the Fearows and landed softly in the tall grass that encircled Lake Valor, the location of Azelf's home. Red adjusted his cap and then looked on to his colleagues, who were also glad to reach land. But then something hit his mind when he hurriedly looked around him.

"Hey. Where's Yellow?"

Crys was rushing to Lake Verity, filled with determination to stop the Mars unit. Heath had to check Sandgem Town, so she was alone, for now. Her long black pigtails were flopping up and down as she ran in her lab coat, for she had to come straight from Johto just to help. Then when she was about to enter the lake clearing, a boy with goggles strapped to his forehead joined them. Crys, immediately recognizing the boy, motioned him to come along.

"Hurry up, Gold."

"Of course I won't take my time!"

The three began to run. Then Gold lunged at Crys, pinning her behind a boulder and waited for Mars. All they could hear was whispers and a comlink.

"Lavana's down!" Mars exclaimed when a Grunt ended his report. "Send Neptune if you have to!"

Crys was steadily breathing as she could hear Gold breathing down her shoulder. Then she looked at her PokeNavi, which was vibrating at her side pocket. She then read it quietly. Gold looked over her shoulder to read as well.

 _Alert! Galactic will take someone hostage at each lake. Hostage at Acuity confirmed. Take Caution. Maylene Out._

 _So what hostage will they take here?_

"Those Rangers took her down…" Mars was pacing around. "And her hostage was taken, but I still have mine."

"I don't think you want to do this…" a voice came to view. Crys's attention turned to a shaded figure sitting beside a tree. She could glimpse a piece of rope. So that must be the hostage.

"Be quiet." Mars sharply looked at the unknown boy. Gold was not sure who would this hostage be, it was noticeable. He then jumped from the boulder and took out a Pokeball.

"Silver's right, you know."

Gold pulled out his billiard stick and took out a Pokeball while Crys took out hers and was ready to kick it.

"Go, Typhlosion!"

"Go, Meganium!"

Mars laughed and then took two Pokeballs.

"I was expecting you two pesky Trainers to come for your little friend here who tried to stop me earlier. I've got the Guardian, but what the heck! Three hostages are better than one. Go Purugly and Crobat!"

"Red, be quiet."

Blue looked sternly at the teenage boy with a cap fixed on his head.

"Sorry, Blue."

"This is no time to chat, you two."

Green whispered harshly to the girl with a white hat, and the red-capped boy as he concentrated to hear what Saturn was talking about.

"So, professor… how was your stay?"

No answer was given. Green, Blue, and Red were anxiously waiting behind the wall. They had been going through this cave a almost and hour straight after they landed in Sinnoh. Much to Red's concern, Yellow didn't go into the cave with them, although she followed him to Sinnoh. Crys and Gold were on the move once they heard that Silver disappeared on his trip to Sinnoh… he had faced enough teams, but he didn't know what was in store from this team.

"Agh…"

"What? I didn't hear you professor…"

"Gah…ah…"

 _The professor hostage was gagged_ , Green and Red thought. Now that was great. Just great.

"Besides," Saturn continued. "I don't think anyone can come after you, when all the lakes are rigged with a single bomb that can destroy a quarter of your region. Clever isn't it, professor?"

"Gah…Ugh…Ah!"

"Rowan?!"

The three Kanto Dex holders emerged from their hiding places and gasped in shock. Saturn smirked at the Kanto trio, and held up a remote with a flashing button. Professor Rowan was struggling through the gag and the rope that bound him.

"So you heard what I said," he continued slyly. "Try to help your professor, and boom."

A Toxicroak and a Drapion were circling the trio, arousing intimidation. Red's hands were shaking in anger, as he had to resist the impulse to get Venusaur. So were Blue and Green, who were angry to see how cruel it was to take Oak's coworker. The rage was punching the walls down once Red's trembling hands quivered for Venusaur. Then he lost it.

"Venusaur, Frenzy Plant!" Red gritted his teeth as he threw his Pokeball, and watched as roots spring from the ground, grabbing the Poison Pokemon and smacking them to the ceiling. Blue took out Blastoise and Green called out his Charizard to join the battle.

"Oh, so you want to play hard?" Saturn coolly continued. "Okay, I guess I'll have to go hard on you kids."

Kellyn and Solana looked at each other in agreement as Ash, Dawn, and Brock looked happily as well.

"Good bye."

The two groups separated as the two walked happily away. Once the two Rangers reached the Pokemon Center. Solana was resting on the couch with Kellyn.

"Gosh. It must be hard to be a Top Ranger is it?"

"Yeah. Just nothing important came up till now."

BOOM!

The Center shook hard and the lights flickered. Kellyn and Solana fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"What is going on?" Solana was getting up when the earthquake stopped.

"Don't know."

"Look! The TV!"

Nurse Joy pointed at the TV report as _Sinnoh Now!_ was currently panicking over a story of a fire in Acuity that was just taken out by several Trainers and Rangers.

"What can this all lead up to?" the reporter was shaken by telling this report.

Kellyn grimaced at the floor. "Oh, no."

Solana looked solemnly. Plusle repeated her Partner's actions.

"We need to get Lunick, Elita, and Spenser here as soon as possible. I have a feeling this would happen."

"Yeah. Now."

BEEP! BEEP!

"Kellyn reporting."

"Kellyn, it's Keith!" Keith was still in bruises.

"Wow, you look different."

"That doesn't matter now. I need to tell you the situation. After this, get the other Rangers if you have to."

"Spenser! Lunick!"

Two blue haired Rangers were stopping their break to look at the Operator screen.

"Kellyn? What brings you here?" Lunick looked at his old fellow Ranger.

"Solana and I need assistance in Sinnoh. I've assigned myself a new mission straight from Keith. The Union and PLE are in trouble! Galactic is on the move!"

"Got it!" Lunick hurriedly grabbed his recharged Styler and stuffed it in his pocket. Minun jumped on his shoulder as he and Spenser rushed out the Base.


	21. Countdown

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 21- Countdown

"Candace!"

Volkner rushed into the Snowpoint hospital wing of the Pokemon Center to join Maylene and the others. Candace, still unconscious lay unmoving on her bed. Volkner's face was wrinkled in stress to see her, but Maylene placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dawn here was able to at least heal her burns, but she will have to wake up by herself."

"Well, at least you guys are okay," An image of Rhythmi from the Union had appeared earlier. "Huh-crack- what's going on-crack-?"

The TV crackled into no reception and flashed to reveal the same exact cave where Kate had broken her leg, but the spiky blue haired man was in the center of the camera.

"Oh, so you beat Lavana, Kate-noob, and Keith-noob, but I have something for you two."

He held a remote with a big red button flashing on it.

"One single push of this button, and you will die. I wouldn't suggest go out of town to visit Cyrus. You see, that blondie boy is not the only one tied smidgeon tight. I believe several _special_ people are also on the list."

Kate growled at the TV when Ice's image disappeared when Rhythmi appeared again.

"Okay, now that was weird," Rhythmi muttered on the screen. "Hey! Kate!"

Kate was getting off from her bed and grabbing her vest, as she was about to leave the door when Keith was catching her arm.

"No, Kate," Keith sharply called to her. "You can't go."

Kate immediately snatched her arm away aggressively and turned to face him.

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY SO?" Kate was shouting at him, surprising him. She felt sorry for yelling and screaming at him, but who could be cool at times like this? "HOSTAGES ARE BEING TAKEN, AND WE'RE GOING TO GET BLOWN UP IF WE DON'T GET MOVING!"

"Because I SAID so!" Keith didn't expect Kate to explode like that at all. She never did in a long time. Never since the time when she lost the Yellow Gem and began blaming herself for being an idiot. It took hours for Rhythmi to calm her down.

"WELL, I DON'T CARE IF MY LEG FALLS OFF! MY CONCERN GOES TO THE PEOPLE WHO NEED HELP! Dawn. Let's go."

Dawn hurriedly joined Kate as she ran through the halls, much to Keith's objections. _She was definitely going to hurt herself._

"Keith?! Go after her already! Not like I can help now?!" Rhythmi was shouting at Keith now from the TV. He had been staring at the empty archway with an empty expression. Keith began to run after her, but once he entered the porch, he could barely see the outline of a Staraptor flying off to Lake Acuity. He solemnly slumped as the snow pelted down hard on his face. Just like she said to him when he left her at the Solaceon Ruins. _You have changed so much…_

Mars remorsefully returned her Pokemon and looked menacingly at Crys and Gold.

"You may have won, but you don't know who the final hostage is. He is captive at Lake Verity, but I don't think you want to take another step because I got a remote."

She showed a remote with a single button.

"Leave this lake, and I can blow up the other lakes to their core, stay and you can join your friend here."

"How about no suggestion at all?"

The remote suddenly slipped from Mars's hand and flopped to the floor and was crumpled to bits. A blond haired girl with a long ponytail took off her sunhat that sported a pair of feathers. The last time they had seen her, she was rather short for her age, but now she had gone through a serious growth spurt that she was almost as tall as Red. The only thing that hadn't changed was her yellow tunic and black turtleneck and pants. Walking up to the three Johto Dex holders, she placed her hat back on while Mars was still standing.

"I don't think you even want to move!" the girl continued and with a short movement of her hand, the rope on Silver untied itself and was starting to unwound itself on Mars herself. She faltered to the ground with a sickening thud, as the four Dex holders stood before her.

"Wow, Yellow, you've changed," Gold grinned at her, but she sternly looked at him.

"Now's not the time for comments. I don't think the Rangers are doing okay at Acuity."

"What's so big now?" Gold exclaimed in annoyance.

"After interrogating a stray Grunt, I was able to find that Galactic has been able to set three bombs at the bottom of the lakes. Earlier, I have relayed the information to Maylene, but I think the other Healer should know by now."

"Wait, another Healer?" Crys only knew that was Oak's nickname for Yellow, but now there were two?

"Here, the person is known as "The Chosen One," but she is the same as me." Yellow handed them a picture of a navy blue haired girl.

"I don't know, but… she's kinda hot…" Gold trailed off, but was cut off when Crys and Silver slapped him at once.

"Can you save it for later?" Silver gruffly scolded him.

"Yeah. And she's way younger than you!" Crys scolded Gold as well, and then turned to Yellow. "Where are the other Dex holders?"

"Red, Blue, and Green are on their way to Valor, but back to the bombs. My Kirlia has been able to locate the bomb here, so we need to diffuse it."

"Here, use Ferligator." Silver handed his Pokeball.

"Are you okay? Professor Rowan?"

Blue was looking worriedly as the Professor massaged his arms that were left with rope burns. Then a trio of Rangers appeared at the mouth of the cavern. The foremost one was tall and burly. The other was extremely taller with a puffy hairdo. The other had black, short, sleek hair that curled at the bottom.

"Ah, Barlow, Crawford, Luana," Rowan began to speak. "I believe that we need to take care of that bomb at the bottom of the lake."

Red took a step back and then felt something strange under his foot. Lifting his foot up, he groaned in annoyance.

"Uh oh."

"Thanks, Staraptor."

Dawn called back her trusty Staraptor and looked at the water of Lake Acuity. This was not going to work. Kate took out two breathing apparatus, and handed one to Dawn sternly.

"Put this over your mouth. You'll need it."

Dawn obediently took it and placed it over her mouth. Swimming down to the bottom, the two found a crag in the island's bottom and entered it. Because they reached a dry cave in the crag, the two took off their Micro Aqualung and stuffed into their pockets.

"Whoa… how do we diffuse a bomb this complicated?" Dawn exclaimed as she observed the numerous wires and plugs that filled the cave."

"Oh, I didn't know that it was dry here!"

Gold took off his Micro Aqualung and looked at the wired bomb. Silver looked at it carefully and then scowled.

"Oh, great."

"What?" Yellow and Crys were getting worried.

"The countdown," He grimly looked back at the timer. "It has begun."

 **30 seconds…**

Kate was busily looking through the coils of red and blue wires while Dawn was panicking.

"Which wire?"

"The red one!"

"There are like hundreds of them!"

"Ugh… let me see it!"

 **29 seconds…**

"Chuchu, Thunderbolt!"

Yellow commanded her Chuchu to overload the circuits, but nothing happened. Gold was getting frustrated, Crys was worrying herself, and Silver was back on the wires again.

 **28 seconds…**

Solana and Lunick were busy helping the people in Celestic Town evacuate, with the help of the Elite Four.

 **27 seconds…**

Barlow, Crawford, and the three Kanto Dex holders climbed from the water and scuttled to the bomb's timer. Green quickly pulled a toolbox and began to debug the procedure.

"How long does it take?" Crawford looked at Green.

"I don't know."

 **26 seconds…**

Kate finally found the debugging wire, and was struggling to pull it. Dawn tried to help her as well. But the wire slipped and the two hit the ground hard.

"Aw! We lost it!"

 **25 seconds…**

"Found it!"

Silver was cutting away when Crys jerked him away.

"You're going to electrocute yourself! Take this glove!"

 **24 seconds…**

Cynthia quickly approached the Pokemon Center of Veilstone, only to be encountered by a Nurse Joy who had a panicking voice on the phone.

 **23 seconds…**

Wendy quickly swooped down on her Staraptor to help a girl on the rooftop of a little house. Sven was suddenly getting messages from Linda to get to Veilstone as quickly as possible.

 **22 seconds…**

"Twenty-Two?!" Dawn exclaimed in fright. "How will we ever find that wire?"

 **21 seconds…**

Wendy and Sven were quickly evacuating Jubilife City. The two looked at each understandingly and checked their timers.

"We have to go now."

 **20 seconds…**

Kellyn and Spenser were busy helping people leave Pastoria City. Time was running short. Then Kellyn suddenly got a message from Rhyth that Galactic HQ were at Veilstone and need some investigating.

 **19 seconds…**

Keith continued his descent down the lake, and then resorted to using Buizel to propel him down faster. This was much deeper than the Sea of Wailord.

 **18 seconds…**

Lucas's Infernape jumped from roof to roof carrying several children while Machoke and Electivire followed a family in its arms. Maylene and Lucas were at the bottom for assistance.

 **17 seconds…**

Too little time…

Silver was struggling to get the wire off, and Gold was rushing to help his friend.

"Gosh, why do they have to make this so hard?"

 **16 seconds…**

A black haired boy with a girl who looked exactly like Dawn were rushing from Veilstone with a Cynthia and a spiky brown haired man on a Garchomp and a Salamence. Their faces were filled with worry as the Piplup in the girl's arms whimpered at the boy's Pikachu.

"Ash, will we be all right?"

"Yes, we will be…"

 **15 seconds…**

Jenny and Looker searched the final rooms of Valor Lakefront as everyone was leaving the Five Star Restaurant. Time was falling away and dying.

 **14 seconds…**

Rhythmi was shouting on the phone to give instructions to Aria while Linda was typing in codes for Elita on the field. Isaac focused himself on the computer as he typed in a series of hack codes to finally break the walls of the system.

"Isaac, find the timer program!" Hastings shouted to him as Vatona and Nage were trying to find stabilizers.

 **13 seconds…**

"Ugh…"

Kate groaned as her aching arms were limply dangling. Dawn was almost electrocuted, so she stayed back. She couldn't do it anymore, she must stop…

 _NO! YOU CAN'T STOP!_ She rushed to the platform again, and pulled at the wire.

 **12 seconds…**

Keith was a mile away from the crag in the island. _Come on, get faster!_

 **11 seconds…**

"Solana! Where are you going?" Lunick shouted at the running Ranger.

"I need to check on the rest of Celestic Town! And Lunick…" She approached her long time partner and looked sadly into his eyes. "If I were not to come back…"

"Then you can still remember this." Lunick grabbed her arm, and kissed her passionately before they pulled away nervously, and Solana ran off. (I know it's too classic but bear with me. They like each other anyway.)

 **10…**

Barlow was ordering Makuhita to break the control platform.

 **9…**

Cynthia and the three kids looked overhead at Lake Valor as they hovered on the Garchomp and Salamence.

 **8…**

Kate was still straining herself. _Must try harder! Just do this for yourself, and Keith, and everyone you hold dear…_

 **7…**

Spenser was carrying the final person to leave out of range. Kellyn was speeding off to Mount Coronet.

 **6…**

Keith was a few feet away from the crag…

 **5…**

"Almost got it!" Green was tearing away at the rubber cover and was about to cut the wires.

 **4…**

"Aria, just do it now! Now's not the time to be sassy with me! Do it or else!"

Isaac turned his attention to his girlfriend, for he had never her this serious.

 **3…**

Silver was about to cut away the final sinew of string as Crys, Yellow and Gold looked on hopefully.

 **2…**

Kate strained at the wire, and Dawn took out Riolu in retaliation.

"Focus Punch!"

 **1…**

 **OPERATION TIMER COMMENCE.**

 **BOOM!**


	22. Sacrifice

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 22- Sacrifice

The crag at the bottom of Lake Acuity released a heavy amount of smoke into Keith's face. His total agony overwhelmed him.

"KATE!"

Keith looked despairingly at the crag, and was mentally slapping himself hard.

"Why did you let her go!?" Keith yelled at himself. "When you could have done this for her!?"

Then three figures emerged from the smoke to see Keith in the water trying to punish him. Then one of the figures swam quickly to Keith and caught him. He spun around to receive an embracing hug from none other than his Partner. She nodded to him, who nodded back to both girls as they calmly kicked up to the surface for air.

"So, did the other bombs at the lake set off?" Keith panted as he took off his Aqualung as he climbed onto the icy shore.

"No." Dawn calmly answered.

"Then what exploded?"

BOOM!

A cloud of smoke immediately appeared from the top of the mountain, setting a rockslide tumbling down to crash on all of Solaceon Town. Lunick and the other survivors were wistfully looking down from a high hill.

"No…" Lunick was in melancholy. Solana didn't make it…

BEEP!

"Spenser?" Lunick was choking back the possible tears that could run off.

"Lunick, go to Mount Coronet with the coordinates I've set for you. You'll meet the Top Rangers there. And Lunick, are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine! And understood!"

Kate, Keith, and Dawn landed at the cliff and were about to enter when Lucas, Barry, Lunick, Cynthia, and the seven Johto and Kanto Dex holders came out of the archway. Keith was surprised to see another Ranger, but then noticed something else.

"Lunick, where's Solana?"

"She's… gone…" Lunick sadly stared to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Lunick…" Kate solemnly looked at the depressed blue-haired Ranger. Unlike Keith, who had been with him for a year, Kate had only been on several missions in Fiore with him, but she understood what he felt for Solana…

"We don't have time," Cynthia exclaimed. "Sven, Wendy, and Kellyn were just breaking into the Galactic Headquarters, and they found that Cyrus is heading for Spear Pillar. And you know what that means…"

"Come then." Red looked solemnly at the rest of the group.

 _Might the power of two collide_

Will rise the Chosen One.

 _The Three of Lakes will unhide_

 _The secrets of the lone_

 _God of the dark had bide,_

 _And will awaken from stone_

 _And relieve of the chaos at tide._

 _Chosen must have strength_

 _Of all the minds at length._

 _The strength as told_

 _The perils cold_

 _Fell the defiant low._

 _Of rock and space to gate,_

 _The Chosen One must take_

 _The claim of a life so loved,_

 _But this leave will bring fake_

 _Death and a new eternity._

 _And of this fake will_

 _Leave all unstill_

 _Once the orb to two_

 _Chain red must undo_

 _The barrier of One._

Dawn had surprisingly memorized the whole thing in her mind. So did Yellow, who had heard of it a long time ago. The two walked alongside each other as Kate, Keith, Lunick, and Red led the way. Although Dawn knew the whole thing, she couldn't understand what most of it meant.

 _Two powers collide_ … Dawn thought hard.

 _It means two Pokemon meet._

 _Hey! You can talk telepathically like I do, Yellow?_ Dawn looked inquisitively at the tall blonde.

 _Yep. Well, so you're analyzing that prophecy, right?_

 _Yeah, something like that_. Dawn looked forward again.

 _Okay, continue._

 _Chosen one… is me._

 _I think we've already established that._

 _And the loss of a live so dearly loved…_

 _After probing your mind… I believe your conclusion is that either Keith or that Lucas person will die. Correct. Dawn?_

 _Oh! Yes! But who do you think will die?_

 _Only time can tell._

Keith was keeping his mind on other things at the moment. He was frustrating himself with the one fact. He usually had Kate do everything for him. She had give up the Yellow Crystal for him twice, and then retrieve it for him later. Almost every mission he had with her there was a situation like that.

On that mission where that Electivire was causing trouble at the Oil Field Hideout… It nearly electrocuted Keith if Kate had not risked breaking an arm. The time when Keith was trying to Capture Regigigas himself… Kate had to stop a boulder from permanently trapping him in the cave. And what about that mission with Team Debonairs? That Gliscor and Drapion nearly choked him to death if Kate hadn't captured it…

She always had to push him away from danger and get herself hurt… just because of him… but what had he done for her? Only one thing. He saved her from ultimate death in the Dark Realm, and that's all. She had sacrificed so much for him, and he couldn't return it back equally. He continued to look at the continuous array of stalagmites.

"Oh, look what we have here?"

The three Ranger, the Sinnoh Champion, and the six Dex holders stood firm on ground as they faced the entire band of Commanders, and a man with spiky blue hair, but not like Neptune's. Cynthia had only one word to say.

"Cyrus."

"Well, Cynthia, haven't we met before?" Cyrus quickly tossed a Pokeball into the air. "Go, Weaville!"

"Battle dance, Garchomp!" The blonde tossed her Pokemon to engage in a battle.

Venus and Neptune did the same (apparently, Ice had rescued Lavana earlier).

"Go, Infernape, and Magmortar, too!"

"Go, Gallade, and Froslass!"

Dawn, Lucas, and Barry simultaneously pulled out their Pokemon.

"Go, Empoleon! Rapidash! Staraptor! Glaceon! Riolu!"

"Go, Infernape! Floatzel! Beautifly! Onix!"

"Go, Torterra! Luxio! Bibarel! And Honchcrow!"

Red, Blue, and Green were taking out their Pokemon as well to battle Jupiter, Saturn, and Mars, while Crys, Silver, and Gold were all trying to fend off the firewalls of Grunts coming at them from the entrance to Spear Pillar. Kate, Lunick, and Keith were capturing Pokemon to make it easier to battle. Kate had called out all her Partners to assist as well. Then Jupiter decided to use Smokescreen, and the room was filled black smoke.

"Guys, stay close! Agh!" Cynthia could only be heard, but then the Weaville got her by surprise, and she hit a single pillar on the head, completely knocking her out.

"Honchcrow, use Demist!" Barry yelled. The smoke quickly cleared and then the Trainers sent their last attacks to finish off their opponents. But Kate and Keith noticed something else. Garchomp was not beaten, but Cynthia was. Cyrus was after something else.

Kate yelled to the others. "Let's go!"

Keith was about ask why only Barry, Lucas, Dawn, Yellow, and Crystal came along, when Lunick stopped him.

"It's okay, let us finish the battle here. You guys go on without us."

Keith understandingly nodded at his old fellow Ranger and set off after the others down the corridor and into an ancient chamber that contained a pit of sand.

"Is… that…"

Kate stuttered at the sight of the same exact red chain Ice was holding, but this time it glowed with red etches of cryptic symbols.

"And what a coincidence! The Chosen One has arrived to help open the gate to the Reverse World!"

"What Reverse World!?" Dawn looked at the man.

"The home of Giratina, of course!"

"And who's Giratina?"

"Why don't you see for yourself? With your presence, the chain glows and look now!"

A rumbling sounded throughout the chamber as a strange whirlpool of darkness spiraled in the pit of sand as Kate remembered exactly what it was. The spiral was none other than the portal she and Keith took to reach Regigigas. Cyrus, being the closest to the portal, gave a farewell wave as he jumped into the portal and then was gone.

"After him!" Keith yelled as they jumped in as well.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"You're sitting on top of me."

"Oh, sorry, Barry."

A rather flustered Lucas stood up quickly as his aching friend sat up after belly flopping on the ground. Dawn, Kate, Keith, Crystal, and Yellow. Crystal suddenly stood up to explore her new surroundings. Only floating islands in which vines hung down from it were present. Nothing else. Not even firm ground. Crystal took a step, but was jumping as if she were on the moon.

"Wow! There must be almost no gravity here or something!"

"Umm… this is weird…" Lucas was trying to walk himself, and then got the same result. Slightly amused with himself, he began jumping around, but then lost his step, and was about to fall of the edge, but Crys suddenly caught his arm and pulled him back.

"You've got to be careful." She sternly looked at him, and then looked around again. "This must be the Reverse World… But it is much to big to find Cyrus, so I think that splitting up into two groups is a good suggestion!"

She pointed at several people. "Dawn, Lucas, and Barry. You're with me. Yellow, you go with the Rangers."

"But shouldn't we have-" Yellow was about to suggest having a Ranger in each group, but Crys, currently not respecting her senior, cut her off short.

"Not now. Let's go then."

Kate, Keith, and Yellow were jumping upon a floating pillar when Kate and Yellow noticed something pink swiftly passing by a far away pillar.

"Did you see that?" Kate pointed at the place where it once had been.

"Yeah. That was weird…" Yellow trailed off.

"What?" Keith looked back at where the two girls had seen it, but completely dismissed it and went on. Then they approached a strange platform that spiraled to another platform, confusing the three teens.

"I think we just keep walking." Keith concluded, and decided to proceed, but Kate was a bit to quick for him. She was already running to the spiral and attempting to climb it herself, but ended turning upside down, for her feet was stuck to the floor like gravity remained there. Keith smirked a bit at her puzzled expression. She always had to the first to try things.

"Hey! You guys are upside down." She remarked, for she still hung upside down. "Come on! Why are guys just standing there?"

She was not aware of what stood next to her, while Keith pointed a shaking finger at the Guardian of Lake Acuity and Valor that stood behind her. But when he did, she raised an eyebrow.

"That's not scary at all, Keith. It's just Uxie and Azelf."

Yellow giggled while Keith shot a glare at both of them, thinking that Kate was suddenly back to her childish self. He only shrugged as he decided to step around. Then tripping over a boulder, he sat up and looked back at it. Uxie was hovering over the boulder, and made its tail sway to the big square hole in the platform. Yellow, who watched the Guardian carefully, suddenly rushed to the boulder and began pushing it, and then caused it to drop into the hole and to a lower platform, and into a pit.

"Whoa! Since when did puzzles become that complicated?" Barry was pushing a boulder into a hole, while Dawn calmly sat looking blankly at Mespirit, who had been guiding the group for an hour to solve the puzzle. She found it strange in this world, especially about the waterfall. Lucas, who had been noticing her cold stare at the Guardian, waved a hand in front of her face.

"Don't do that, Lucas, it's rude, and you're interrupting my communications with Mespirit."

"Dawn, you're suddenly taking this Chosen One thing to seriously ever since the bomb thing." Lucas looked the girl who seemed to have once loved him.

"This is a serious situation, so I have to be serious." Her cold stare continued. Her eyes then lit up again as she awakened from her trance and turned to Crystal.

"Mespirit has been told that the puzzle has been finished, thanks to the other Guardians. We should make our way down again."

But there was more to it, Dawn thought. Something difficult lies ahead of them, but what? What sacrifice would be made? What Pokemon is Giratina? These questions lingered in her mind, but what she didn't know was that they weren't the only ones who had stepped into the portal before it closed.

The woman with bubble gum pink hair was carrying a somewhat familiar suitcase, followed by a man with icy blue hair who carried another suitcase identical to the woman's.

"If we can take Giratina over, then Team Dim Sun will rise again, but under our command." The man stated to the woman who nodded in agreement.

"Ah, so you have found me…"

Cyrus stood up to meet the rally of Trainers and Rangers. Kate returned with a menacing glare as she slowly clicked her Styler into place. Then a shadowy figure appeared. Everyone, even Cyrus, gasped in shock, but something was worse for Kate and Keith. Upon the creature's head was a recognizable spiral cloud. Ice and Lavana stepped from the shadows as well, each holding a Miniremo.

"Sorry, captain, but this is our show," Ice coolly brushed Cyrus off by commanding Giratina to knock him off the platform. Kate and Keith looked at the Sinis Trio, I mean, Duo, in anger.

"You won't be capturing this only, little silly Ranger," Lavana smirked. "Just for almost killing me with the boulders, you get to experience a little treat from me. How about ten Magmortar and seven Gallade?"

She tossed out several Pokeballs, and the Trainers quickly took out their Pokeballs to counter the many Fire Blasts aimed at them. Kate suddenly reacted by capturing a Gallade and commanding it to push the other opponent Pokemon away, so she could get through, leaving the Trainers to deal with them. Now the showdown the Union had always waited for. To finally crush the remnants of Team Dim Sun for good…

Kate suddenly released her Partners, and directed a full blast shot at Giratina so she could charge, and began her Capture. Occasionally making a flip favored by gymnasts to dodge a burst of dark energy, she was able to make the progress of the Capture in three quarters, but that wasn't enough. Then another blast whizzed by her as she accidentally directed the Disc and hits Ice square in the face. He tilted back and forth and then with an understanding, silently plummeted with Cyrus.

"Waaah!"

Kate sharply turned around to see Crystal, Barry and Lucas struggling to get up, while Yellow and Dawn were barely hanging on to life as they were shocked that their Pokemon had failed to finish off the final five Magmortar. Quickly, Kate directed her disc to the Magmortar to finish them. Immediately after, she jumped again to miss another bolt of energy.

Then another Capture Disc joined hers. Keith began to swing his arm and began to help Kate as well. Realizing that the odds were equal, Lavana pounded her fist on the Miniremo in frustration. She pounded hard onto the keys, with a frantic motivation.

"You wanna play hard!? Then I'll play hard!"

Giratina swung its tail to the side to knock Keith to a slab of rock, leaving Kate standing again. Lavana cackled to get her last shot at the pesky Ranger and pounded the final command. It suddenly opened its mouth, forming a strange bright yellow energy, probably exactly as big as Kate herself, from its mouth. Kate gasped at the move.

"Since when did Hyper Beam turn into a ball?"

Lavana cackled at the Ranger's ignorance.

"It's not a move you might know. It's something I just can't tell you, cause it's better for you not to know when you're seconds away from your death."

Then the Pokemon tossed its head about, and looked at its enemy, and with a swing, it let go of the energy ball. Kate could do nothing but gape at the flying sun that was a yard away from her.

Keith, who slowly struggled up without anyone's notice, was immediately running towards Kate, who was still dumbfounded at the energy ball. Sharply pushing the girl he had loved for so long, Keith calmly stared at the ball. The time to repay for everything that he owed to Kate had come. Everything he's worked for will be gone, but it didn't matter anymore. If there were anything for him to say to her, it would be "I love you." But he didn't want to say anything to break her worn out heart.

Kate landed hard on the ground to see him taking her place. Instantly she was screaming in agony, but the sound of the energy ball overtook hers as it washed over Keith as he screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	23. Resurrection

Pokemon Ranger and the Mystery of the Reverse World- Chapter 23- Resurrection

Kate looked helplessly at her long time Partner as his lifeless body lay on the cold hard ground. Lavana, completely surprised of what happened, snapped back her normal self again, and chuckled to see that one of her enemies was officially gone. Kate glared at her with the stare that she had never used for long time.

"You… you!"

She couldn't bear it anymore. She returned her Partners, much to their protests, and then she directed her Capture Disc to Giratina. She wanted to capture it alone.

After the vigorous series of swinging her arm, Kate successfully captured it, causing the final Miniremo to explode. The many puffs of smoke that issued from the Miniremo left Lavana surprised as she coughed. Then an arm grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed her onto a wall. Kate bared her teeth.

"You arrogant freak!" 

Kate was about to deliver a punch when she quickly backed away from a Razor Leaf, causing an unconscious Lavana to drop to her knees.

"Kate… don't do this."

Dawn returned her Roserade back, and looked at Kate. She herself had been in depressing emotional states herself, but never in her life had she been in this situation. Kate's heavy breathing calmed down as she dropped to her knees beside Keith's body.

 _Keith was suddenly floating in mid air, in pitch black. He rubbed his eyes and tried to see something, but failed to do so. Then two strange images, cloudy and blurry, approached him. As they stood a few feet away from him, they were clarified. Keith looked closer at the images. The one on his left was of a strange white light. He didn't know what could be behind it, but it must have been something good. He turned to the other. It was a bird's eye view of a redheaded man who looked somewhat familiar, cradling a woman with long brown flowing hair. This greatly confused him. Then a strange figure appeared in between the images._

Earlier, Kate was allowed a safe distance from Cynthia, who carried Keith's body, upon Dawn's Staraptor. She didn't dare cry yet as she sat on the couch in the Pokemon Center. To her opinion, her duty was not done.

Keith was dead, and there was no hope in getting him back. There never will be. Then a brown haired boy walked in and looked at Kate's depressed face, but didn't notice it.

"Oh, Kate! You're here!" Kellyn blabbed on. "I went on this awesome mission. You know the one about the Riolu and then I met these kids and then- Hey! What's with the long face?"

Kate couldn't talk without letting a single tear roll down her cheek. She continued to stare onto the floor.

"Keith… he's…"

 _It was rather odd-looking, of course. The creature had a very strange resemblance to a deer, but it was white and had a peculiar shape for a head. Around its abdomen was a strange yellow, wheel-like structure. Keith had remembered a drawing of a Pokemon similar to this one. He could barely remember its name. Oh. Right. Arceus. A mental message, probably from that thing, came up to the back of Keith's head._

" _A lucky one, you are. With two choices you are bestowed. One is a chance to move on, possibly to an even happier life. Or the other to resume the life you have had before."_

 _The images suddenly shifted to transform into door, open for him to make any choice that he wanted. He looked at both doors, then to Arceus. He nodded to it, and began to walk towards one of them…_

"Kate, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Kellyn had just stormed into the room where Keith had lay, and after a few minutes of more shock and crying, they both left the room, and here is where we had left off.

"Because," Kate explained, "You were on an important mission. I can't delay something important."

"But Kate, I am sure I could have delayed the mission and come for you. Solana's perfectly-"

"Well, if it wasn't for you and a Staraptor, like you said, that boy whom J kicked off her shipped from a hundred feet from the ground could've died. And what about that cavern you and he were stuck in?"

"Well-"

"Kellyn, I've known long enough to know how much your willpower can decrease during depression. I didn't want you to hurt yourself on that mission just because Keith was dead. It is best that you get your job done, and grieve about tragedies later."

"But-"

"Keith had made his choice to sacrifice himself. For us. For all of Sinnoh. And the world."

Kate was crying again at the mention of his name, and she departed from the conversation to reenter Keith's room again. Kellyn was looking back at the door, and then looked at Dawn, Barry, and Lucas, who had been watching the whole time.

"Give her a few minutes," he told them, and they left for the main room in the Pokemon Center. Cynthia had remained outside in the main hall ever since Kellyn arrived to the Center. She was still there in the same place, looking as solemn as ever.

Then the automatic doors of the Pokemon Center swung open. Top Rangers Sven and Wendy arrived. They looked so windswept, as if they tried to get to Sunnyshore at an alarming speed. Kate had told the Ranger Union of the tragic news a few minutes earlier. Sven and his Luxray were panting really hard, and Wendy looked at Kellyn.

"Where's Keith?"

"In the room down there."

He pointed to the hallway. Hurriedly, the two had already sprinted down and swung the door. Kellyn could hear Wendy shriek in horror as he looked on to the three kids beside him. Dawn's eyes were filled with pools of tears that fell on her solemn Piplup. Barry was grim as his face had lost its jolly color and a lock of hair that swung across his face covered his bright orange eyes, now a dark shade of orange. Lucas was looking down, putting his fingers to his forehead. He still couldn't accept that Keith was dead.

After a few moments of silence, all four of them returned to the room and joined the three Top Rangers in their mourning. By then, everyone had closed eyes. Everyone but Dawn. Something told her that there was still something that was left in him. She looked intently on Keith's battered, but relaxed face, expecting his eyes to flutter open. And they did.

Lucas gasped in amazement, and everyone looked at him, and then at Keith, who was sitting up, alert and alive. Kate swung her arms around him and he hugged her. He knew he made the right choice.

The Ranger Union was in tears at the news. All the Operators cried. Murph cried. Erma cried. Even Hastings cried. Isaac was standing in front of the screen with Rhythmi who was sobbing and making his lab coat wet. Another Ranger lost. Keith just had to go. He was their best friend, and he had to go.

Then a screen appeared before them again. Kate was back, but was smiling this time. Isaac looked at her, confused.

"What's so great?" He demanded.

"Keith," Kate replied in a scratchy voice. "He's back."

And then Keith popped up into the screen beside.

"Team Galactic has been defeated. Mission Clear!"

The Ranger Union was from mourning to rejoicing within seconds.

When they returned, Erma immediately promoted Keith to Ranger Rank 10, allowing him to get to the Capture Arena. Kellyn was promoted Ranger Rank 7. At such a phenomenon like Keith's resurrection, a celebration couldn't be avoided.

The Go-Rock Quads were jamming on the stage again as the city lights illuminated Altru Park. Dawn, Barry, and Lucas had taken a break to visit Almia for a while. Dawn and Barry's entry to the Pokemon League was in a week, so was Lucas's entry to the Grand Festival in Sinnoh. Keith, Kate, and Rhythmi were delighted to be invited to go see their battles in Sinnoh and gratefully accepted. Everyone was having a good time, and then a silence swept across the audience as Keith was telling everyone to be quiet.

Rhythmi stood on the stage as well, looking confused because someone told her to come to the stage for an unexplained reason. Everyone moved aside to let Isaac pass through to the stage and walk up to Rhythmi. He kneeled down before her, and while saying some inaudible words, held out a box he took from his lab coat pocket, presenting a ring. Everyone came into an "Awww" as Rhythmi said, "Yes" and hugged Isaac tightly.

While Kate, Keith, and Kellyn had been away in Sinnoh for three months, Rhythmi was rather lonely. As the Number One Operator, she kept herself solitary from the other Operators. Isaac, who sensed her loneliness, repeatedly visited the Ranger Union not only to present some new ideas to Hastings, but also to see her. As he both comforted her, the relationship started to build. The people knew it was going to happen, but not that soon.

After the people congratulated the new couple, Kate had finally made it to the steps of the stage to reunite with Keith, who motioned her to come with him. They left the crowd shortly, leaving to the top of Altru Tower to the clear Shadow Crystal and the Tears of Princes. Kate and Keith looked out to the celebration below.

"Looks like we're having a busy summer," Kate sighed, knowing that Rhythmi will have a request for her to be the maid of honor, and Keith to be best man.

Keith chuckled. "Let's just get this wedding done, and then we'll announce our plans. Don't want another version of _Bride Wars_ , do we?"

Kate laughed, for the Union had watched that a long time ago, "Why am I not surprised?"

Keith looked her crystal blue eyes. "Because it was supposed to happen."

"Anyways, we'll have a lot of planning to do," Kate tried to pull away from the subject.

"At least it's not our wedding we're planning. Not yet."

Kate and Keith looked at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to say something.

"Are you ready? For the summer?" Keith inched closer to her.

And the two shared a lip-locking embrace. After pulling away, the gazed at each other again. Then, coming to their senses, they looked back to the park.

"I wished that could last a little longer." Keith sighed once more.

"Sure we could. Later. In the summer." And the two mounted on a Staraptor to rejoin the party. As they got off and walked through the arch, Keith stared back to the sky in wonder at why Arceus gave him a choice.

 _Because there was hope in you._

The voice echoed in his head again.


End file.
